Living with a good guy
by Mrs Sanderson Mansnoozie
Summary: What happens when Valerie is given a doll that turns out to be the one and only Chucky the killer doll? She allows him to stay with her and things gets more and more interesting as the days with the doll passes by. Will they be "friends" till the end, or will he use the kitchen knife on her? Read and find out! Rated M for later in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on a Thorin x Hermione fanfiction and needed to write something else, and I decided to write a Chucky x OC fanfiction, since there isn't enough of these stories on net – if you ask me. Anyway, hope you'll like it and don't judge me, will you? This is the first time I write a Chucky story, and I know it's not perfect and maybe you'll think that I doesn't describe him good enough…but I would be happy if you gave me a chance ;)**

**Disclaimer:****Only Valerie Rose Hayez and her friends belong to me! **

Valerie Rose Hayez looked down at the box in her lap, wondering what was inside of it. Maybe a new dress? The thought caused her fingers to automatically pull in the black silk ribbons. She removed the paper slowly – that was her friend, Sarah's opinion.

"Rip it off, Rose!" Sarah said with an expectant smile, causing Valerie to giggle. She shook her head, and then opened the lid on top of the box and looked inside with huge eyes. In between grey and white pieces of paper, she caught a clear glimpse of two light blue eyes, staring back at her! It was a doll! And a scarred and demonic looking one two! She dropped the box and the doll fell out of it as she jumped up from the couch. Sarah let out a scream as she too saw the doll's hideous face with stitched scars and evilly crazy smile on its mouth.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Sarah exclaimed and grimaced. "So ugly!"

Valerie placed her hand on her chest in order to calm herself down, but then she suddenly wanted to laugh. It was just a doll! Not a rotten head or something dead that someone had given her in order to pull a prank on her. But a prank, it surely had to be!

"I'm sure it must have been Chris, my cousin, who has sent me this…birthday present," Valerie said and hesitantly picked up the doll. "That's so typical! Last year he put a dirty rock inside of an empty mobile box, tricking my brother. He was so disappointed when he understood he hadn't got a phone!" She shook her head and smiled.

"That's not really nice!" Sarah said. "Just look at it! He sure managed to scare the shit outta both of us! You've turned twenty; you deserve a better present, so I think we should give him something in return." A wicked smile curled on her best friend's lips and she knew a plan was being planned inside her clever head.

"What if we f…" but Valerie cut her off by saying: "Not now, Sarah…it's getting late, I'm not interested right now…I'm tired."

"Suit yourself, Rose, but _I'll_ pay him a little visit right away." She gave her a quick hug, carefully so that she wouldn't bump into the little red-head that was still sitting on Valerie's arm.

"Good night," Sarah said and patted her shoulder. "If you want to, I can bring it outside for you and throw it in the trashcan?"

"No, that's not necessary," Valerie replied, surprising herself. She wasn't going to keep it, was she?

"Alright then. Bye!"

"Bye, Sarah." And Sarah was gone before she knew it, and Valerie regretted she didn't go with her, but only a little. It also felt good to be alone, so she did not follow her friend.

"Now it's only you and me, weird-looking doll," Valerie muttered and looked into its blue eyes.

"What's your name?" She took hold of its waist and it seemed like her fingers had pushed a button or something – 'cause out of the smiling mouth, sounds was let out. A few words actually, from some machinery inside the doll's body.

"Hi! I'm Chucky! Wanna play?"

"Is it really necessary to scare me to _death_…Chucky?" Valerie said breathlessly, almost dropping him on the floor. She sighed deeply and made her way up to second floor where the bathroom was. She placed him on a wooden bench that her big brother often had used when he was a child, vis-à-vis the black bathtub with golden lion paws. She looked at Chucky behind her back in the mirror. He had orange, spiky hair, blue dungarees, a red-, blue-, green, and yellow striped shirt and tiny red shoes with white laces. The face caught her interest for sure; it was stitched and scarred and fearful! But she had to admit that he was kind of cute too, but only if you ignored the red scars. It looked realistic and painful.

Valerie shook her head, trying to ignore those hunting, cold blue eyes. Instead she looked at her reflection as she combed her long hair.

She was quite pale, but next to the creamy skin it was clear shades of red; two rosy cheeks. That was why everyone, except from her family, called her Rose. Set beneath a thick mane of hair were big eyes of mossy green. Her lips were parted, as if about to say something, but instead she kept it shut. Normally she would have spoken to herself. Her hair was curly and brown with blonde stripes; she had quite recently streaked it. And normally she wouldn't wear any makeup, but this day she had decided to wear eyeshadow and mascara because of the birthday party she had held. (Sarah had been the last one to leave the house). She cleaned up the makeup stuff but dropped a small box with liquid eyeshadow as a sound from behind her back caught her attention.

"Is someone there?" She spoke up nervously but silenced as she suspected the sound to come from something close to the scary Chucky doll. She looked at him and gasped as she noticed the two small hands in his lap. She couldn't remember she had placed him on the bench like that! Hadn't those hands been resting on the bench, and not in his lap?!

"Calm down, silly girl," she told herself and breathed shakily. "Don't scare yourself like that! His hands have been there all the time, _of_ _course_ they have!" She looked back in the mirror and noticed that she had spilled purple, liquid eyeshadow all over her white shirt. Perfect! She pulled it quickly off over her head and threw it in the laundry basket beside the washer. The black skirt and the green stockings went the same way, and now she stood there in her matching Fifty shades of grey underwear. White bra and knickers with laces – she had been dared to buy that cheeky underwear. She enjoyed wearing it though.

It felt like he was staring at her and she couldn't help but shudder. She looked at him, a little embarrassed by feeling uncomfortable because he was in the same room with her. Why did she feel it this way? He wasn't alive for god's sake! It was absolutely nothing to be afraid of!

"What is it…Chucky?" Valerie couldn't help but ask, but then she let out a giggle. "Do you like my new bra…and my knickers?" She turned around so that he could 'see' all of it, and smiled playfully at him, feeling a little stupid as she did so.

"I need to get some sleep." And so she removed the makeup in her face and brushed her teeth, and then she picked the doll up and walked out of the bathroom. Her room contained a bed, a desk where her laptop was placed, a wardrobe and one bench and one chair. Posters of Tim Burton movies, fantasy motives and some Indian dreamcatchers hung on the walls. She had very mixed interests for sure.

She threw the doll aside and closed the door. The wind was hauling like a bunch of ghosts just outside of the open window, but she enjoyed the fresh summer air and didn't bother to close it.

"Well, good night then, Chucky," she said dryly before finding her way under the soft cotton sheets. Her pillow was so soft that she almost fell asleep at once.

The next morning she woke up early and quickly dressed on jeans and a plain, black shirt. It was Sunday and she had summer vacation; that means good food, relaxing and lots of funny things to do outside, such as taking a bath in the ocean. And maybe she would pay Sarah a visit afterwards when she probably would get bored. If only she had someone to live with in this utterly silent apartment! But she had no boyfriend and Sarah was determined to live in her parent's house vis-à-vis the university where she studied. Valerie moved out last year when she at last got a job on the local print shop next to the mall.

"Well, I have you now, Chucky," Valerie said and looked to where she thought she had more or less thrown the little scarred ginger aside, but he wasn't there! She looked under the desk and under the bed, but he was gone!

Once she was downstairs, she made her way to the small living room but stopped in her tracks as she saw a certain ginger by the keyboard.

"H…h…how?" Valerie gaped at him. "How is it possible? The door is locked!" No one could have gotten inside and put him down here! She was sure of it! Valerie sat down and breathed in, and then out. She seriously had to calm down before her heart jumped up in her throat!

Her eyes widened as she came to think of something; she had been drinking during the birthday party. Mango daiquiri and fruit wine, and it had surely been playing with her mind; she couldn't come up with any other explanations! She had been a little bit drunk when she went up to bed last night, hadn't she? She had never taken the doll with her, but left it downstairs! Of course!

"You won't scare me, doll," she said to him and walked past him, feeling much better.

Now it was about time to find something to eat, and after scanning the whole refrigerator, she figured it would be nice with apple jelly and a glass of milk. She sat down by the old, rickety table and thought for the tenth time that she really should pay the furniture store a visit. She turned on the radio and started eating a fine slice of bread with yellow jelly. Now she could finally relax! Chucky was not in her thoughts at all and she had several times told herself that her mind was only playing her a trick: _It's just a doll, Valerie. He can't walk down the stairs. I _must_ have put him there myself! _

Once she was done eating her breakfast, she decided to go brush her teeth. And so she walked up the steep stairs, into the bathroom and picked up a green toothbrush from the decorative, black cup she always had used as home for her toothbrushes. The smell of spearmint filled the mild air in the bathroom and she smiled to her reflection. Her mouth was filled with white foam, and it would soon drip if she did not close her mouth. When she was done she put the toothbrush back into the black cup and then started undress.

She decided to take a bath, so she fetched some soap in the closet and then turned on the water. It would soon get very hot, and so she opened the door, letting a swirl of air in, making the temperature a little more normal. Her clothes lay now in a messy pile around her naked feet, and the white Fifty shades of grey underwear soon found the way down to the black floor as well. She was fully naked now, and her hair had loosened and was not in a ponytail anymore, all tousled and wildly curled. The nipples stiffened as soon as the air from the open door hit them.

She sat down in the bathtub and sighed deeply as the warm water engulfed more and more of her body. Valerie had truly a relaxing time and didn't notice that something was very wrong before a sound suddenly snapped her back to reality. She saw a messy, orange head. It was Chucky, and it seemed he had leaned forward to peek behind the door, but then stumbled. He stood up and looked at her, and the once before so empty and lifeless plastic-eyes seemed so real and clear. They were shining! She only sat there in the water in four-five seconds before screaming. She jumped out of the bath and quickly wrapped a towel around her soaked body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the previous chapter, here's the next one:**

"Y…y…you're a…alive!" Valerie was shocked, no, she was terrified! Nearly scared to death! She couldn't stop gaping and her eyes were wide upon, even when they begged her to blink because of the dryness, she didn't manage to shut them! He was staring back at her, and a sound from his throat could be heard; a throaty and creepy chuckle that soon was let out of his mouth. He was laughing hysterically and she forgot how he had frightened her for a moment.

"What is it?!"

"You should have seen your pretty little face, princess!" The doll spat when the laughter after a while died out.

"Okay I don't care who, or what you are, and who gave you to me," Valerie said and pointed at him with the only thing that maybe could be used as some kind of a weapon; a pink hair straightener, of all things!

"But I want you to leave this apartment RIGHT NOW! Just go now, or I _will_ call the police, and I'll…I'll…" she did not know what to say!

"What?" Chucky asked and smiled wickedly. "What will you do, princess, after you've called the police? Straight my hair?" He laughed at her again; it was creepy to listen to it.

"Shut your mouth and go!" Valerie had found some strength within and now she walked over to him and picked him up – she didn't understand how she dared, but she guessed she was a little mad at the moment. She carried him downstairs and to the front door, and then she threw him out. She locked the door and breathed out, and sat down in the couch with her head leaned backward, face flaming. Her limps were half dried, but she didn't want to go upstairs to fetch some clothes, and she was definitely not going to finish washing herself! She was too shocked to do anything normal right now. It wasn't before she heard infernal barking, that she stood up and rushed over to the window. The doll was still there! And now two black, wild dogs from the nearby street had come too, circling around the now not so very confident ginger! He truly was in trouble, 'cause she could see he had nothing to protect himself with. Hmmm, why hadn't that demonic thing stolen one of her kitchen knives yet? He sure looked like a killer!

"Oh well," Valerie said to herself after a while. "The dogs will finish him off for me! That's just perfect, 'cause I don't wanna see him again!" She walked over to the stairs, but stopped and looked back. One of the beasty animals was gnarling loudly, biting his tiny leg. She could almost hear the sound of clothes that was being ripped and torn. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was quite nervous. He was stiff and his small hand was the only thing he could use to protect himself with as the other dog tried to bite his face.

Well, Valerie did NOT like the doll, but she wasn't a bad person, so without thinking she grabbed a baseball bat from behind the shoe rack and ran outside.

"Let go of him!" She yelled and swung the bat in the air, pretending that she was going to hit them, (she never harmed animals).

"Go away!" And as they backed off, she jumped forward and caught Chucky in her arms, and then she ran back inside, panting quickly.

"I thought you never would come!" The doll shouted at her, angry in such a cute way that she had to hide her smile.

"Look what they did to me! That fucking animal bit my chin!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Valerie said dryly. "It matches the other scars."

"You don't wanna make me angrier," the doll replied darkly.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, Chucky," Valerie said and sat down on the floor to get in the same eye level as him, he was standing in his full height.

"Are you alright?"

"The beast could have ripped me apart, bitch!"

"So no?"

Chucky glared back at her without answering.

"Come with me, doll, I'll take you to my room," she said and picked him up, making him less angry.

"So…pretty little princess…what will you do to me in your…room?" He purred with a husky voice by her ear. Valerie met his eyes and couldn't help but blush when he began moving his orange brows up and down in a seductive way. "I would like to see you in that white underwear again. You really owe me one, princess."

"I owe you nothing, and stop calling me princess!" She walked inside her room and tossed him on the bed.

"What's your name then?"

"It's Valerie. Valerie Rose Hazey," she replied softly without looking at him.

"Pretty," he sneered. "Sound like a British lady or somethin'!"

"Oh hush, and don't look at me," she answered and rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"I need to change, doll, can't you see I'm only wearing a towel?"

"Oh but I thought we were going to have some…fun?" He said and patted the bed in a come-and-sit-down-next-to-me-gesture. He smiled slyly.

"You are such a pervert! Close your eyes!"

"But I've already seen you naked, Pri…I mean, _Valerie_."

"Well, that won't happen again, Chucky! So, close them!"

And he finally did as told, but she was not at all finished throwing on clothes when he peeked.

"Chucky!"

"Alright, alright, babe, I'll keep them shut!"

Valerie quickly dressed on the clothes she had used in the morning before taking the bath. Then she searched for threads and a needle in a box under the desk. She had bought it a couple of years ago when she was making a Pippi Longstocking costume. So yes, the box contained colorful threads for sure.

Valerie sat down next to the doll once she had found everything she needed. She loosened the braces on his shoulders that held up the dungarees.

"_What_ are you doing, babe?" He asked, confused and a little curious too.

"I'm going to fix your shirt, Chucky." _I can't believe this is happening, he's alive and I'm talking to him as if nothing is wrong!_

She maneuvered the needle and a red thread through the colorful fabric easily and without saying one word. Chucky looked down at the stitches, they were perfect and not too close to any edges, and they nearly disappeared into the many colors in his shirt. When she was done she fastened the braces on his tiny shoulders.

"Now what?" He asked as she brought forth a piece of cloth.

"I'll be right back," she replied. When she came back, Chucky could tell she had dipped the cloth in water.

"If you are to stay here in my apartment, I don't want you to be dirty."

"Well, it's your fucking fault! You threw me out in the filth!" He spat, angry as he remembered how she had treated him.

"I was freaked out, okay? You scared me to death! But I'm not really sure if it's necessary to be afraid of you anymore, even though you look like a killer doll."

"What gives you the impression? You don't know me at all, babe."

"No, I don't…but you haven't killed me, and you _had_ the chance to slit my throat in my sleep."

"Tempting suggestion…" Chucky noted and smiled evilly.

"It was not a suggestion! Do you want to end up in the trashcan?"

"I was just kiddin', girl! I won't harm you."

"Good," Valerie answered. "Now, let me see…" she reached out her hand to his face, crooking a finger under his chin to lift it. She smoothly rubbed his face with the cloth and heard how a soft hum rumbled in his throat, probably in satisfaction as the dirt was removed and the cold cloth was pushed to the reddened area on his wounded chin.

"Err…does it hurt?" She asked, unsure if he could feel anything at all. It was just a possessed doll – he wasn't made of flesh and blood, right?

"Nah," Chucky said and opened his eyes when she let go of him. "I'm okay. Why do you care anyway, and why would you ever ask? I'm a doll, and we're not friends."

"This whole situation is just…crazy, and I'm not sure if I understand any of it…but I'm not evil, so I had to ask. But…"

"What is it, Val?"

He sure had many nick names for her! Princess, babe and now Val! She shook her head, but did not mention what she was thinking about.

"Who put you in that box and gave you to me?"

"It seems like someone have been watching you and seen that you're so lonely in this apartment, and decided to send you some company. You're all by yourself, Val…not a friend _or_ a boyfriend to live with."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, _do_ you have a boyfriend?" Chucky asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well…yeah, I _do_ have a boyfriend," Valerie lied.

"And who is that?"

"That's none of your business, doll." Valerie crossed her arms and looked sternly at the little man, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I think you're lying, Valerie."

"I…I'm not, Chucky. And I don't wanna discuss this with you."

"So what shall we do then? 'Cause you're not going to kick me out again, are you?"

"Hmmm…no, I won't do that. But I don't trust you."

"Blah, blah, blah," Chucky replied. "That doesn't mean we can't do something fun!"

"What do you suggest then?" Valerie asked and sat down in the chair vis-à-vis him.

"You seem like a very helpful person, and so I was thinking…maybe you could give me a hand tonight?"

"Is this one of your perverted ideas?"

"That too, if you want to," he answered and snickered wolfishly. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what if we found ourselves a victim? We can easily handle a person who is asleep, don't you agree?"

"A victim? So you _are_ a killer doll?" Valerie gaped at him, wondering why the hell she still had not thrown him outside of the window. But she couldn't bring herself to do so, as a matter of fact.

"What did you expect, dollface?" Chucky asked and gave her a wicked, toothy grin. "So what do you say?"

"We'll stay here, you crazy doll," Valerie answered. "I'm not a killer like you."

_Geez! Why haven't I murdered her yet? _Chucky asked himself. Well, she sure was beautiful! Her hair was very long, but also very curly, and shouldn't it have straightened out when it was that long? For a moment he just stared at it in amazement, but snapped back to reality when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Of course," he growled back and jumped off the bed. "I'm not going to sit here all day, doing nothing at all." But he stopped in his tracks as he heard an annoying sound coming from her phone.

"Oh, looks like we'll have some guests tonight, so _I_ have something to do, at least. I must mix the daiquiris and fetch some fruit and…"

"Who's coming? You're _boyfriend_?" His dark, throaty voice growled right behind her back.

"No, my friends. Sarah, Maddie and Sally.

"Oh, great," Chucky answered and imagined how horribly boring it would be to sit and watch some silly girls having their girl's night with pillow fight and all.

"It will be just like a pain in the ass, but I will be sitting down in the living room with you girls."

"So you can peek on us?"

"I don't want you to tell them about me, dollface, so you better keep your mouth shut, or else…" Well, he would leave _that_ to her imagination.

"Allright, but then you must behave like a good boy."

"Of course," he said and smiled sarcastically.

**I had so fun adding his perverted comments into the story, hope you liked it too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl's night with Chucky, have fun reading it!**

They all came six o'clock, and Valerie had just finished mixing the last drinks with strawberries, and cleaned the floor and chopped up fruits. She and Chucky hadn't done much, just talked a bit and eaten lunch. She didn't think a possessed killer doll would eat anything at all, but clearly he did, and he had told her that Swedish meatballs were his favorite. The scarred ginger was now sitting on a stool by the keyboard, with his face turned to the sofa where they were going to sit and chat. They stated the obvious when they saw the doll; that it was a cruel prank that surely had been made by her cousin, Chris, and that the doll was so very ugly. She understood them, but at the same time she did not. Well, as a matter of fact, she didn't fully agree with them. He wasn't only ugly and scary; there was something cute about him too, wasn't it? She reddened both in anger and embarrassment as soon as _that_ came to her mind.

"So, Valerie…have you met someone yet?" Maddie asked teasingly.

"No, stop it," Valerie answered and giggled. So typical Maddie to ask if she had found a potential boyfriend!

"You could need it," Sally noted and tilted her head to the side, looking at Maddie and Sarah who both had boyfriends. Sally was single too.

"You too," Valerie answered and winked at her.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Sarah suddenly blurted, changing the subject.

"No, not again, I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Maddie answered and shook her head.

"Yeah, we're twenty now, not fourteen," Valerie said and sipped the mango daiquiri, her favorite drink.

"It'll be fun!" Sarah exclaimed and drank the rest of the wine that was in her glass, it wouldn't take long before she got drunk!

"Okay then," Sally answered after a while, and so Maddie and Valerie said yes to the game as well.

"Good, good," Sarah squealed and grabbed an empty wine bottle and spun it on the table. It landed on Sally.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth, I guess…"

"Who is the main character in your sexual fantasies?"

Sally reddened like a tomato. She mumbled something that not could be heard. "Again?"

"Chandler…"

"Chandler? Our English teacher?!" Maddie and Sarah blurted out, earning themselves a nervous laugh from Sally. "Yeah, he isn't _that_ old, okay? He is 28, and I'm nineteen. It could have been worse! Anyway, it's my turn to spin it." And this time it landed on Maddie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" How many boys have you slept with?"

"Five," she immediately answered, as if she had taken truth serum. Sarah laughed out loud. "You're such a naughty girl, Maddie!" Maddie blushed wildly and looked another way. "It's not like I'm a slut, I…I just thought they all were the right one for me."

"All of them at the same time?" Valerie teased, but Maddie only mumbled something under her breath, not giving her a good reply. She span the bottle and it landed on Valerie.

"I'll go for a dare," she said before Maddie got the time to ask her anything at all. And now her friend was thinking hard, looking around in the stylish room for any ideas. Her brown eyes landed on the doll by the keyboard and a sly smile curled on her thin lips. "I dare you to make out with that crazy-looking ginger over there."

"What?!" Valerie spat. She couldn't mean that! The perverted little man would never let her forget _that_! He would probably continue tease about how he wanted to do something _funny_ with her in her room, and of course with an utterly husky voice and a seductive expression in his face. Ugh!

"Come on, you heard her," Sarah said and giggled like a fool. "Walk over to that poor thing! I'm sure he would _love_ it!" _If you only knew, _Valerie thought and rolled her eyes.

"Walk over to him in a sexy way," Maddie demanded. "You have to, I dared you."

"Those are the rules," Said Sally and nodded her blonde head.

"Okay, okay, stop nagging!" Valerie said annoyed and stood up, and then looked at Chucky. Well, this was just _great_!

Valerie walked slowly over to Chucky, suddenly a little shaken, but most of all angry on Maddie for daring her to make out with that crazy red-head! She stopped in front of him, a little to the side so that her friends would get a proper view of the kiss. He wasn't moving at all and it really didn't look like he was alive. His eyes were empty. But he was probably snickering inside his head right now, pleased about the dare. Oh, he was so not going to let her forget this, Valerie knew this.

"Do it, Rose!" Maddie said and clapped her hands together. The other girls were giving her both disgusted and expectant smiles as she hesitantly moved closer. Valerie took a deep breath, then picked him up and captured the doll's lifeless lips in a chaste, quick kiss. She immediately turned her face away, but she knew that Maddie was not satisfied at all.

"You can do better than that, Rose! You simply must kiss him harder." Maddie burst out laughing.

_I'm SO going to make her pay for this! _And once again she brought her face down to his and she could have sworn she saw a teasing glint in his blue eyes, but she ignored it and covered his mouth with hers. She carefully bit his upper lip, and licked it with the tip of her tongue, and it was then his tongue wakened as well, and she let him explore her mouth without thinking it through. Hopefully the girls wouldn't notice! Chucky rubbed his tongue against hers, roughly. She responded by gently sucking and kissing his lower lip, and she could feel how his little body trembled against hers. His breath was hitching, as if he couldn't breathe for a moment. She let go of him, and ignored the small, disappointed sound that was coming from his mouth.

"That was so hot!" Sarah said and howled like a wolf. "And you liked it!"

"What do you mean?!" Valerie replied and tried to hide the 'famous' blush that was painting her cheeks red.

"I heard how your breath hitched in your throat," Maddie answered before Sarah could say it, stating the 'obvious'. "That's a true sign, darling…you _liked_ it."

_My breath didn't hitch, it was the horny doll's sound you all heard, but I can't tell you that, sadly…_

"Oh!" Sally said and looked closer at the doll. "He looks different, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Valerie replied and sat down between Maddie and Sarah.

"Yeah, you're right, Sally! He almost looks…sexy, well…in a weird way that is." Maddie smiled slyly at the doll.

"He wants more," Sarah said and walked over to Chucky, gently picking him up and bringing him to the sofa.

"Silly girl," Valerie said and shook her head. "You're drunk, every single one of you!"

"Oh hush! Just let us have some fun with the doll, now…what's his name?" Sarah squeezed his waist ever so softly, making him talk.

"Hi! I'm Chucky! Wanna play?" The girls giggled, and of course, wondered what more he could say.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend till the end! Hidey-ho!"

"Now, that is cute," Maddie said and put him between her and Sally, and Valerie could almost feel how he enjoyed it, sitting between two young women with deep cleavages who leaned closer to study him. Sally squeezed him to see if he could say something more, and he said something he definitely wasn't programmed to say:

"Nice tits, dollface!"

"Woah, what kind of doll is this, Rose? Not a toy for children at least!" Maddie said, snickering.

"Yeah, I understand why you haven't thrown him outside!" Sarah teased, earning a deep sigh from Valerie.

"I _did_ throw him out, Sarah! I just…I was only thinking about the children who walk by every now and then, they would have freaked out if they saw him! He's ugly."

"So you took him in then?"

"Yeah. But anyway, I think I'll put him back on the stool, you're going to destroy the doll if you keep pushing yourselves against him!"

"And I think I should go home," Sally said and yawned. "It's getting late and I have to work early tomorrow."

"Me too," Maddie said, and then wrapped her arms around her friends. "It was nice meeting you all again."

And when they all had left her and Chucky alone, she sighed deeply without looking at the now alive doll.

"Too bad they had to go," he said and chuckled darkly. "I loved to sit between those marvelous boo…"

"I knew you would enjoy it, pervert," Valerie cut him off and rolled her eyes. Chucky crooked his neck to one side and grinned like a wolf. "But I loved the kiss much more, babe, you sure have a splendid tongue!" He licked his lips. And when she didn't answer, he said: "You're a very good kisser!"

Valerie had to admit that he was a really good kisser too, but she would NEVER let him know that!

"Don't talk about it, Chucky," she replied, face as red as a boiled lobster. "And you could have been quiet! My friends think the kiss made me…turned on or something!"

"Well, I have a tendency to get a little noisy when someone makes me horny. But, Dollface…wouldn't it be nice to…what shall I say…finish what we started…?" His voice grew softer and softer as he discretely told her just what he wanted to do.

"You sure are lustful, aren't you? Why is that?"

"It's been so long, Valerie…I've been lonely for too long. Waited. And then I found you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," he hissed. "Please…show me just how… _naughty_ you can be."

"You would have like that, wouldn't you, dollface?" She asked softly, surprising him as she used the nickname that he usually used on her.

"So, Val…what are you plotting inside that twisted mind of yours?"

"Twisted? That sound more like _your_ mind," she replied and moved closer. She had indeed plotted what to do with him. He was going to pay for making her friends believe that she was a madwoman who enjoyed making out with a doll, and for scaring the shit outta her in the bath and she would show him that she wasn't someone who gave in to those sick feelings he woke in her when he pleaded to sleep with her. It made her mostly sick! Who did he think he was? Entering her apartment and make himself at home like that? Well, she knew his weakness now…it was her body.

**So that's it for now, but I'll update very soon I promise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Sexual themes ahead, so if you don't like that, go read something else.**

Chucky was standing on the floor, looking at her with curious eyes. She approached him, walking slowly with a voluptuous shake of her hips. She gave him a seductive smirk, knowing very well that it would turn him on. She bent down so that her cleavage was exposed right in front of his sewn up face, and picked him up, pushing her breast tightly against his groin. He reached his hands to touch her half visible breasts, but then Valerie released her hand and prevented him from doing so by grabbing the small plastic hands.

"Be patient," she hissed hoarsely into his ear.

Valerie brought with her a couple of books and placed them on the kitchen table, and then she sat the doll on top of both books. It was the perfect height, and she was able to move her torso closer to his, between his spread legs.

He looked up at her, surprised and a little dazed. "Valerie, why…why are you…"

"Hush, dollface…I would like to give you something."

"Uhu…w..what?"

"A surprise," she whispered and winked, happy her efforts caused nervousness. He didn't look like himself with that dazed look in his face!

Valerie allowed her hands to glide down his spine, up again and then sneak around his neck, bringing him closer. He tried to grasp her hands, but she smoothly traced them behind his back again, and down to his butt, lightly squeezing the sensitive part of his small, stiff body. His cheeks flushed and she could see he wasn't used to this teasing stuff, but rather jump to the good-stuff almost at once.

He tried to kiss her lips but she brought her wet mouth down to his neck and started sucking the cold doll flesh. While sucking and sensually kissing his neck, she slide her hands down his belly and let out a surprised mumble as she felt something hard under the fabric. _Now, that is interesting_. She slowly circled her finger around the shaft. It wasn't hard to feel it even though she hadn't pulled down the overalls, and she knew it had to be unusual big to be a doll-penis, and that was not even a common word…

"Ooooh ahh, p..please…undo my clothes!" He moaned, but Valerie was not going to do so, instead she stroked him without dragging down his blue overall. She let go of him and let her hand roam his chest and shoulders, and the other hand slide up his leg. He sighed in disappointment at the loss of her hand.

"Fuck me, Val! I'll do anything – whatever it is – just let me come into you right NOW!"

Valerie brushed her lips over the scars, tenderly kissing them. Her hands moved up to the messy hair and she started toy with the orange locks. She kissed everywhere but his lips. The cute, little nose, the chin, the flushed cheeks, the red, ruined eyelid of his left eye and the little bulged area between his eyes. She playfully bit and suckled his earlobes. He was panting quickly, and once again his breath hitched in his throat. _That is very cute actually_, Valerie thought, but she immediately stopped thinking and continued teasing.

She giggled softly and pressed her breasts to his stomach as he pulled in her clothes. "I want you so badly! Take me! Please!"

_Oh just like that, Chucky…beg for it!_

"At least you could kiss me properly!" He nearly yelled. He yearned for that plump, glossy rosebud that was her lips. He had tasted them not long ago, and knew what it would be like to feel them again.

Valerie smiled victoriously as she watched him squirm and beg for more, and thought she might be nice to him….well, _nicer_. She leaned in and brushed over the corners of his mouth, and then captured his lips in a hot kiss, moving her lips very slowly. He tried to deepen it, but she did not allow him to explore her mouth again…it was her turn to make it more passionate this time, not his. She licked his upper lip, and he immediately opened his mouth, silently and desperately begging her tongue to sneak inside. This was not according to plan, but it was just so good to make out with him, so she just had to continue…but she would stop very soon. He was now dueling with his tongue, and stunned by this, she couldn't help but return it in a most passionate way, by rubbing her tongue against his, almost frantically. He groaned into her mouth and she could almost hear how his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she grabbed his member.

Valerie let go of his lips and straightened up in her full height, looking down at him. He was panting and he had a wild look in his eyes. Hopeful and giddy. Ready to do be picked up and taken up to the bed…but that would not happen. Valerie tamed the unruly hair, tucking a curly lock behind her ear. She smiled at him with one well-formed, raised brow.

"You shouldn't be such a pervert in front of me and my friends, Chucky," Valerie purred into his ear, and then moved away from him, leaving him behind with a shocked expression in his face.

"B…but you said you were going to give me a…a surprise! Come back here!"

"I've already given you one, Chucky…A little a tease from me to you." She pecked his forehead one last time and then walked out of the kitchen and up to her room, locking the door as soon as she was inside. She thought she heard him yell something about revenge.

**Next morning:**

"Oh come on, Chuck! Cheer up!"

"It's ChuckY, not Chuck!" The ginger replied angrily and ate the last bacon on his plate.

"What I did to you last night wasn't really nice, I know…but now you know that I'm not someone you should joke sexually about all the time! I'm not interested!"

"Perhaps not, but you _did_ enjoy the kiss! You kissed me as if you've done nothing else all your fucking life! And I thought you were a typical Christian girl. Innocent and annoyingly sensible! But it turns out you can be a sexy temptress too and I _like_ it!"

He grinned but then came to think of what she had done to him, and his smile turned sour. She was a bitch and he should kill her, but he didn't want to…she was too damn hot! She wasn't someone he normally would fall for, like sexy, busty Tiffany – a really bad, _bad_ girl! Valerie Rose was not a bad person, sadly, and her beauty was natural and just perfect, and he hated that he loved that. Really! But she did have a nice ass and perfectly shaped tits, he had seen them when she took a bath.

"I need some air," Valerie said when she had eaten up her breakfast.

"And I'm going with you. It's not a question."

"I'm not going to the police or something, if that is what you think," Valerie replied and drank some water from the sink. She wiped her mouth while waiting for an answer. Chucky snorted aloud, rolling his big, blue eyes.

"That is NOT what I thought, dollface, but I'm going with you anyway…some air would be nice. So, pick me up at once."

"Fine!" And they went outside.

Chucky was sitting on her arm, and he was silent, not in the mood to talk. Instead he was thinking. How long was he going to stay with the brunette? It would have been _so_ nice to get some blood on his hands again, but that stubborn gal wasn't cooperative. She could have helped him killing people, but no! She was helpful in other ways though, and she had saved him once and could do it again. And she cooked him great meals, plus she was sexy and had a car! She was the perfect partner, except from the murdering part. That was so sad, she was a young woman who should do something that was much more exciting than working and having girl's nights with silly, drunken girls that she called her friends! What a total waste!

He stopped thinking when he saw where they had come to. They were by the ocean, a few steps away from a white shore. It sure hadn't taken long before they had gotten out of the busy, noisy town! The air was cool and fresh and he enjoyed how it blew through his hair. He never visited places like this anymore; it was just too common and typical humans, for sure! But he realized he could use a breather. When was the last time he went to the beach? It was many years ago and he was not a doll at that time, but a human…Charles Lee Ray. But that man was long gone, he looked at himself as Chucky the killer doll now, no one else.

"What are you thinking about?" Came her soft voice with the warm summer wind.

"It's nothing," he growled, he was _not_ going to smile and be happy even though she talked to him in a polite, nice way. In respect, almost…

"I hope you don't think about what I did?" She smiled teasingly. Yep, _teasingly_ _was_ a word that suited her perfectly! She was a teaser, no doubt!

"I'm glad you left me," he lied. "I was able to jerk off without having any problems to think of a new and exciting fantasy. I just imagined your delicious tits pressed to my dick – 'cause I know how _that_ feels." True, he had been jerking off, but it hadn't helped very much. Fantasizing was false sex. He needed it to be real!

"I hope you didn't spill it all over the table?" Valerie asked and grimaced. Chucky gave her a wickedly happy smile for the first time that day. "I think some of it landed on that slice of bread you just ate. And it seemed like you enjoyed Chucky juice!" He laughed darkly, loving the disgusted look on her face. But he decided to be a little bit nicer. "I was only joking, dollface!"

"I knew that!" Valerie crossed her arms and gazed upon the cold blue horizon, it looked like the world's end. The anger left her green eyes and she sighed softly, smiling carefully. She looked at him and let her eyes wander. Some letters was stitched to his folder.

"What is that on your folder?"

"It stands _good_ _guy_," he replied, matter of factly.

"Oh, I think I've heard about that before…but I've never seen a _good guy _before, well…until now." She flashed her pearly teeth in a quick smile.

"And what do you think, dollface? Am I – as you said to your friends – ugly?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she remembered this. "That wasn't really nice of me. I didn't mean it though."

"Oh?" He looked at her, interested.

"You're actually very cute." Valerie reddened a little bit, but hided it by putting her head in her palms, studying his face.

"Thanks, babe. You're not that bad either."

"Why can't you just call me Valerie, or perhaps Rose…whatever you want. That's my name."

"Alright. I'll call you Valerie, I prefer that over Rose."

"Thanks, Chucky." She smiled sweetly and looked up into the blue sky.

"Valerie?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you? Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me like you did last night." He never smiled tenderly or warmly like a good friend, only in a wicket, sly way – and he was giving her that smile right now, the well-known Chucky grin.

"No…I do not have a boyfriend," she whispered, embarrassed. "But I have good friends and a family I care about. That's all I need at the moment."

"So you don't need someone who can satisfy you, huh?" He licked his lips, and she punched his arm. "Will you never stop talking dirty?!" She couldn't help but giggle though. He laughed again.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're not grumpy anymore," Valerie said, grinning.

"No, I'm not angry, but I WILL have my revenge…by making _you_ beg."

"Not beg for my life, I hope?" Valerie questioned unsurely.

"Nu-uh, beg me to have my way with you, of course!" He rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy!" Valerie answered and shook her head.

"So they say, Val…so they say." He leaned against a big rock while studying her slim frame. Her long, curly locks danced in the wind. She was wearing a flowered summer dress with spaghetti straps. As he studied her nearly bare shoulders, he felt how a warm, good feeling settled in his stomach. This was new for Chucky!...feelings? Warm, lovely feelings?! _Ugh! What's happening to me?_ He was beginning to have a crush on her, wasn't he? _Perfect_!

"I've asked you before, but it seems I have to ask you again…do you know who gave you to me? And I don't want a dim answer this time too!"

"Tiffany."

"Who's that?" Valerie asked and picked a flower that was growing by her feet. She had taken off her sandals.

"Well, she's my ex-wife," the doll answered darkly without looking at his curious hostess. "It's a bitch and I really don't wanna talk about her. A sweet, nice gal like you wouldn't want to learn about her either, believe me!"

"Is she a doll too?" She had to ask, even though she had heard that he didn't want to discuss it with her.

"Yeah," Chucky answered. "But not anymore. You see, I put her soul inside a doll by killing her when she was that bitchy, busty human…the doll is long gone though."

"You killed her as a doll too?! So…how come she's suddenly alive now?"

"She found herself a body of course," Chucky replied with a small sneer, she ignored that though.

"That wasn't really nice, Chucky; killing her twice! And she still accepted your proposal?!" Chucky couldn't help but wince when he saw how disappointed she was of him. But then he straightened up and snorted, who did that hopeless, annoyingly kindhearted girl think she was? Confronting him as if she was his mother?! Damn her!

"The bitch isn't much better than me! She's a murderess, I tell you! We killed together, she and I…it was a _bloody_ good time, literally. We even got a child…my son, Glen. And she hasn't stopped murdering, oh no…it's in her nature. She slits throats wherever she goes and sends me everywhere in a box so I can kill, I don't mind that though."

"You were sent to kill me then?" Valerie asked and stood up from the ground, moving away from him. He hated the look on her face.

"Isn't that so? Huh?"

"Maybe…" Chucky avoided her angry eyes. "But it's been a while since I killed last time, and I miss it…but I came to you not only because of the killing stuff, well, _Tiff_ surely sent me to you so I could kill. But _I_ don't wanna do that to you. I've been watching you for a while, you see. I think I like you, and I've seen that you're so lonely…I'm lonely too, Val."

"But I don't understand!" Valerie said. "Why would she want _you_ to kill _me_?! I've done nothing to her! I don't even know who she is!"

"That's how she is, Valerie. She picks random victims, well…sometimes she does," Chucky replied. "But don't worry, girl…she won't harm you, as soon as I've left you, she won't come back."

"Perhaps, but I think we shouldn't meet again, Chucky. I don't understand why I still let you live with me! It's crazy, _I_ must be crazy! You're a murderer for god's sake!"

"Are you scared of me?" He asked and stared up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Um…no, I don't think so."

"Then what's your fucking problem, babe?!"

"You kill innocent people! That is very evil, and I have NO respect for it. And stop calling me babe."

Valerie left him there by the shore, and she didn't turn back as she ran back to her apartment. They had been talking to each other as equal, but that was just not right anymore. What _had_ she been thinking?!

**Hope you liked this. Thanks for reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so just so you know...it will be some blood and violence in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it though!**

Valerie looked at the clock that hung on the baroque-ish papered wall. It was eight o'clock and she hadn't seen Chucky since the morning, outside by the ocean. He was probably out there somewhere in the streets, hunting for yet another victim to kill. Maybe she should not have left him, he wasn't planning to kill _her_ after all. She believed him, crazy or not, but she believed in his words. He had come to her because he had seen her as a potential partner. But she wasn't a murderer like him, and that probably disappointed him very much…but she was not a bad person, and would never become one. She was a good human, so why hadn't he killed her when he understood she was not going to be cooperative? It was strange.

She looked out of the window for probably the tenth time, but she could not see a certain ginger and she sighed deeply.

Valerie needed to think about something else, so she looked through her Tim Burton collection and figured it would be nice to watch Corpse bride, even though she had seen it hundreds of times before. It was her favorite though, and it seemed she never grew tired of it.

Valerie put the DVD into the player and then sat back on a nearby chair, placing her arms on the armrests. Her shoulders lowered and she sighed softly as Danny Elfman's hypnotic, fantastic score and songs filled the living room. She thought she heard barks outside, and it made her think of what had happened when she threw Chucky out yesterday – he had been attacked by wild dogs from the street. What if that happened to him again?

"Actually, he would have deserved it. Just think of all the people he has killed!" She tried to focus on the film, she really did…but everything she heard and saw reminded her of the doll. She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to him if he'd get in trouble. Some of the streets in the town weren't really nice, especially not in the night, and he was just a small doll, a murderous one, yes…but did he have something to protect himself with at all? _Bugger, bugger, bugger! Why do I care?! He's evil! He's a crazy psycho! He doesn't care about me, he only wants to have his way with me and then brainwash me, making me say yes to go on a murderous adventure with him! Sex, killing and murdering stuff is all that matters to him! All that he likes!_

- _But he also likes _you, an unfamiliar voice inside her head said.

"Alright, stupid, _stupid_ conscience! I'm going after him!" And she nearly jumped up from the chair, put on the first shoes she found and went outside, she didn't even bother to turn off the movie. He wasn't nice, but maybe that was because not many people had been nice to _him_? Maybe he needed a friend? It was probably not right, but _she_ would be his friend!

She walked down the street – at first – quickly and with a resolute look on her face, but then her steps turned more and more hesitant and slow. The mighty sky loomed over her, pitch black and threatening. She heard distant voices, and somewhere near the mall she heard someone yell at something. It was noisy outside, even in the peaceful night. But the night could sometimes be dangerous and very dark; she did enjoy a full moon night though. It was beautiful and it reminded her of a certain bride with blue skin and melancholic, huge orbs, dancing in the pale moonlight, always allowing the swirling wind to dance with her and her rotten bridal veils. Valerie inhaled deeply, feeling a little more confident as she finally had walked past the worst areas.

"Chucky! Where are you?" She called out in the night, but no one answered. A black cat jumped in front of her and she jerked back with a startled yelp.

"Chucky!"

Maybe he wasn't in the town, but outside of it by the forest? She did not believe he was by the ocean _now_, at this time! It was probably very cold down there at this late hour. No, he had to be in the streets!

"Well, I've _tried_ to find him, at least," she muttered to herself. But maybe he was in her apartment right now, wondering where _she_ was? Who knows?

"Then I should hurry home, I've been out for too long now!" Valerie started jogging home. The people who saw her now through their windows would wonder why a young girl was 'training' outside in the dark street nearly nine o'clock! Suddenly she felt a little silly.

"Hey, you!" Valerie stropped in her tracks as she heard a male's voice from a filthy side street. Who the hell could that be?

"Hello? Chucky?"

But this was not the one she hoped to meet; a little _good_ _guy_ with a colorful shirt and blue overalls. It wasn't a cute, weird and tattered face that came out of the dark, but a bearded one. He was tall and big and he freaked out Valerie.

"What do we have here?" The man asked and grinned, three other men came towards her as well. Valerie knew very well that unfriendly characters roamed the streets at night. Frightened by this thought, she backed off. _Oh no, why did I go out?! I'm an idiot. _She imagined what would stand in the newspaper in a couple of days: **20 YEARS OLD WOMAN RAPED AND MURDERED IN THE STREET AT NIGHT**.

"Whatta pretty little thing," the one man said and moved closer. He crooked his finger under her chin and lifted up the head, meeting her green, frightened eyes.

"Wanna go for a round with me, love?" He purred. His breath was stinking!

"I saw her first, you moron! Back off! This lovely little angel belongs to me," the big man said and pushed away his comrades. They didn't argue with him, he was clearly the boss.

"Now, come with me." And he took her arm and dragged her with him. She tried to fight back but soon realized he was far too strong! "Let go of me! Please! I will not call the police, I promise, I will just walk back home!"

"Shut your mouth, girl! I want you!"

"Please, I beg of you, you just can't…" She was interrupted by the palm of his hand, pressed to her mouth, and all that could be heard was faint whimpers. She kicked his leg and moved her hips to the side as he tried to grab hold on her waist.

"You bloody bitch!" He hit her in the face, and she gasped in pain. "Take her feet! Hold her down!" The horrible man commanded. His comrades did immediately as told.

"This is a wild cat! We should kill her instead!"

"Maybe afterwards," the boss said and chuckled deeply. "But first I'm gonna have some fun…so tell me, little hussy, you a virgin? Huh?"

As he let go of her mouth, she had the chance to scream, and that was exactly what she intended to do.

"CHUUUCKY!" Her voice raised high up into the sky, and if he happened to be close by, he would definitely hear her!

The one she called 'the boss' responded by hitting her really hard. A small stream of blood ran out of her nose and over her lips. He bent over and planted his greasy, foul mouth on hers. Her scream was strangled and she tried to turn her head to the side, but he was holding her so hard that she cried out in pain. He forced her mouth open and started exploring with his tongue. He tasted of tobacco and beer! It was awful!

The man suddenly let go of her lips and mouth, as if he had burned himself. He straightened up, and he looked very confused and shocked, and she soon understood why. Something had hit him from behind his back and blood was now trickling out of his wide mouth! Valerie backed away from the monster and looked at the two other men, they were really frightened. No wonder; their boss had now fallen on his fat belly on the cold, dirty ground, face down in the mud. And now it was their turn. She couldn't see so much, but she caught a glimpse of a small, quick figure in the shadows that jumped forward. Something blinked, and she knew immediately it was steel…a huge knife!

"C…Chucky?" She asked unsurely, but he had no time for her at the moment, 'cause he was now stabbing the one who had called her a wild cat. He screamed and fought back, but Chucky was very much fast with the knife. The other man made a run for it, and soon disappeared behind the corner.

"Don't you ever fuck with Valerie again!" Came his dark and special voice from the shadows as he plunged the knife deep into the man's throat, causing blood to spurt everywhere. The man screamed one last time before falling to the ground, and he was now dead and could never harm anyone again. Valerie would soon vomit if she didn't look another way. But she gulped several times and managed to keep the stomach contents far away from her throat, well…for now. She moved a few meters away from the two dead bodies and sat down at a low step on an emergency stairway, still very shocked. Chucky soon approached her, his face and hair covered in dripping blood. Normally she would have been disgusted by this, but instead she grabbed the doll as soon as he stopped by her feet and swung her arms tightly around his body. She planted small kisses all over his bloody face and then hugged him tight to her chest again.

"Thank you, Chucky! If you hadn't come they would have…they would have…" she couldn't finish the sentence and started crying into his shoulder instead. He patted her head and stroked her back a little awkwardly, but still, very softly.

"Hush babe, it's alright now…I'm here."

"I..I was looking for you and thought you maybe had went home to my apartment, so I made my way to the apartment, and it was then they came and took me and dragged me down here and…and.."

"There, there…it won't happen again, I promise. No one will ever fuck with my Valerie again." He looked confused at her when she started giggle.

"What is it?"

"You should wash your mouth, Chucky…you're swearing all the time," she replied softly and let go of him, he didn't jump off her lap though.

"Don't you like it, huh?"

"Oh it's ok…I don't bother, really." She sniffed and wiped away a tear, but soon another one pricked on her eyelid.

"Don't be sad, Val…give me a smile," he said and grabbed her upper arms, and she replied by giving him a small, sweet smile.

"That's my girl. Now, shall we go then?"

"Okay, Chucky, but let me carry you, people would freak out if they saw a walking doll."

"Yeah, I bet they would," the doll answered knowingly, and allowed her hands to sneak around his waist, lifting him up. She held him tightly against her warm chest and he enjoyed this new affection she was showing him.

"How do you feel, Valerie? He must have hit your face very hard."

"Yeah, h…he did and…and he k…kissed me," she answered and blushed deeply. "I hated it! Oh Chucky, I'm so glad you came. And I'm so sorry I left you outside. Where have you been?!"

Chucky looked angrily at the dead, fat man. How dared he kiss _his_ girl?! What a bastard!

"Chucky?!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I said; where have you been all this day?"

"Oh nowhere special, really…I've been walking here and there in the streets…"

"Please tell me you haven't killed someone innocent?"

"I've only killed the scum that tried to rape you! Too bad the third one ran off though."

"Anyway," Valeria sighed, "I'm glad to see you. Maybe we could see a movie when we get home? And you must be hungry! I'll make you something once we're inside."

"Sounds great."

"Hold on," Valerie said suddenly when she what was in his folder. "It's that a kitchen knife. Mine, I presume?"

"Yeah, the door was open, so I went inside. But you weren't there and so I took this little helper and ran outside, and it turns out it came in handy." He giggled darkly. Valerie only shuddered, thinking of the dead bodies that soon would be found and written about in the newspaper. Well, at least it wasn't going to be written about a 20 years old woman who had been raped and murdered, and she could thank Chucky for that.

When they both had washed the blood and dirt from their faces, they could do what they had to do to make this a cozy evening despite the fact that she nearly had been raped and he had spilled blood all over a certain side street. But she would NOT think about that horrible incident, not now. Chucky was going through her films and she was cooking a late dinner. Luckily she had what she needed in the freezer and the refrigerator. Steak, carrots, onion and fried potatoes. The spicy sauce was homemade.

They were sitting in the living room, eating silently while watching sleepy hollow.

"I didn't know you liked Tim Burton movies too," Valerie said and sipped her wine.

"Well, I do…but only the dark ones," he replied and winked at her.

"Of course."

"This was really tasty, Val! You sure know how to make a man's mouth happy." He winked again. Valerie blushed prettily. "I'm glad you liked it." She ate up the last fried potato on her plate and sighed softly, satisfied.

"Do you want more?"

"Nah, I'm full," he answered, but then started licking his plate. Well, that little good guy hadn't learned some good manners , obviously, but she didn't mention it. Instead she watched how he slowly licked the rest of the sauce, but immediately turned around, a little embarrassed, thinking of how they shamelessly had tongued each other. It didn't felt right anymore and she regretted it, because that's not how a first kiss should be, amazingly hot or not!

He handed her the plate and thanked for the good meal. She didn't expect him to ask if he could help her on the kitchen, so she decided to go over there and wash the dishes herself. When she came back she was happy to see that he had cleaned the messy table, well, a little. And now he held the wine bottle between his hands.

"Would you like some more wine, Valerie?"

"Yes, thank you, Chucky." And he poured wine into her glass, and then into his. She silently sipped her drink every now and then, while he drank 'like a man', as he would have said. So typical Chucky, never sweet and nice and gentle, but rough, oh yes. But she liked him anyway. He was sweet in his own way though.

They said nothing at all, just looked at the TV screen in front of them. Chucky snickered every time someone lost a head, especially when the judge got his head chopped off. It was spinning a few times around before landing on the ground between Ichabod Crane's legs.

"He sure is a handsome man," Valerie muttered a little bit dreamy.

"What, who?" Chucky stared into her face, it was covered in dim light.

"Johnny Depp of course."

Chucky didn't answer, but peeked on her every now and then when he thought she wasn't watching. After a while he stopped focusing on the movie, and when it was finished, he jumped off the couch. Valerie yawned.

"Time to go to bed," she said and smiled.

_Yes, you can go to bed…_I_ have to sleep on the couch, _Chucky thought to himself.

"Good night, Chucky, and thanks again for saving me." She bent down and tenderly kissed him between his eyes, leaving him surprised and giddy.

"You're my hero." And she walked upstairs and into her room. Chucky looked after her and didn't realize he was smiling like a silly fool until he 'woke' up by the sound of her door. He sighed and climbed up into the couch again.

It took some time before Valerie fell asleep, but when she finally did, she saw that awful man's face in her dream, looming over her. She woke up immediately, wincing like a frightened child. She looked at her door, hesitantly.

"I really shouldn't…yes, I'll do it." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but then stopped and sat down. "No, I can't do that! Or maybe…No, Valerie Rose, don't be crazy!"

But after thinking it through one more time, she decided to go down. She could need some company, even though she would have to ask for it from a killer doll! She had truly ended up in a crazy situation! But she could use some craziness for once in her life.

He was sleeping peacefully in the couch and she only stood there for a while, admiring the cute, little face! But she had to wake him.

"Chucky? Wake up," she said softly, watching him stir in his sleep. She nudged his arm carefully. "Chucky!"

He opened his eyes and yawned, and when he saw who was sitting on the floor in front of him, he smiled playfully, as if he already understood what the issue was.

"You wanna talk about it at this hour? You're safe now, the bastard is dead and the door is locked and…"

"No, I don't want to talk…"

"Oh…are you sayin' you would like to have some fun with good 'ol Chucky? Huh?"

"Chucky, I was almost raped…I'm not thinking about _sex_ now, all I want is some comfort…" Valerie's cheeks flushed but he could luckily not see that in the half dark room.

"I would be pleased if you said yes to sleep next to me instead on th…"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he immediately responded.

"Thanks." And she finally picked him up and went upstairs. She placed him carefully on the bed and lied down next to him. He snickered playfully.

"You may come closer, you know…I'm not going to bite," he said.

"Alright, silly."

Valerie snuggled closer into his chest, right under the stitched chin. His hair tickled her face but she did not mind it all, actually. Chucky laid his hand on her shoulder, softly giving her a few strokes. This was so not like him! But it felt good to cuddle her.

"Good night, Chucky."

"'Night, Valerie."

This time it didn't take long before she fell asleep, with his arms around her neck and his head resting at the same pillow, close to hers. She almost felt like a child, but it was good to have him next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up the next morning, she remembered everything from last evening as soon as her eyes opened; that horrible man who had pushed her hard down in the ground and tongued her without her permission. And then she remembered Chucky, he had saved her. He had most likely seen it as a great opportunity to kill without making her disappointed, but he _had_ saved her from being raped as well! He was now nuzzling into the crock of her neck, and she pulled away from him, propping up on an elbow to study his sewn up face. The tattered scars on the sides of his face, and the stitches across his eyes and forehead made him look crazy and fearful…dangerous. His reddish, orange hair was messy and it seemed that a few locks had been ripped off and attached to the one side of his face. He was dark red around the left eye, it looked realistic.

Chucky stirred and opened his eyes only a little bit before closing them again, snoozing off. "Touch me," she thought she heard him mumble into the pillow. Maybe he was half in dreamland? Or perhaps not…Valerie looked knowingly down at his hands, moving closer and closer to hers. She prevented him from touching her, but leaned a bit closer to do as he wished. "Ok."

Valerie reached out her hand hesitantly, and when he didn't move, she allowed her fingers to gently trace the line of his jaw, lifting his head just a little bit. Her fingers ran smoothly across his pale skin, then up and down his arm. Her hands found the way up to his face again, and she cupped the cheeks with warm hands, giggling as stitches and rough scars tickled her sensitive skin. He opened his eyes and met hers, and he lifted his hand to her face without asking for permission, she didn't stop him though. His thumb caressed her chin and then the rosy cheeks. She felt something settle in the pit of her belly, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not…but it made her feel warm.

Chucky propped up on an elbow in order to get higher up, and then she sank lower down into the madras. They were now in the same eye level. And she watched how his face neared closer and closer to hers, suddenly a little shocked and unsure of what to do. _Oh my god! Valerie, you have to back off! He's going to kiss you! Move away, push him back, whatever, just don't let that doll touch your lips with his! He is NOT allowed! No, No, NO!_

He moved into her further and closed the gap between them, at first she flinched, as if he had put a knife to her throat.

She allowed him then to come even closer, by letting him bring his lips to hers. It was strange…as if they never had kissed before, and this was just a cute, innocent first kiss. What they had done was a dueling between their tongues, nothing else…or what? This should have been that first kiss!

Valerie closed her eyes and started moving her lips softly and slowly under his. He wasn't really soft, with the plastic and the sewn stitches and all, but he felt really smooth, and that was actually enough for her. Her left hand wandered up to his head, and her fingers disappeared into thick locks. And it would have been so typical if his hands now was somewhere inside her nightgown, but they were actually toying with the curls on her head.

Chucky bit her lower lip very carefully and then kissed it smoothly, and she did the same thing to his yearning lips, mimicking. But then she pulled away from him, a little shocked at what had just happened. She touched her mouth and then met his eyes again, and he was smiling widely, almost in a silly way. The special, soft moment was over and she finally woke up, like from a spell.

"Err good morning," she muttered shyly.

"'Morning, dollface." He winked at her and moved his brows seductively. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you…um I mean, sleep _beside_ you."

Valerie reddened even more and immediately turned around. _What is he doing to me? Maybe this is only the beginning of the brainwash? No, no…it can't be. The kiss felt too innocent, almost pure, to be something as bad as a brainwash! _

"Anytime," she answered and scratched her neck nervously. "But I would like to change now…so, if you could go down, please, I would have been very g…glad. I'll be there soon."

"Of course, princess!"

That nickname again! "Why are you calling me that?" She asked, puzzled.

"You often wear flowering clothes and ribbons in your hair! And your hair…well, it sure is really nice! Just like a pretty princess." He chuckled and moved out of the bed.

"Oh ok…thanks…I think." She opened the closet and picked what she wanted to wear once she heard him go downstairs. She breathed out deeply. What did they just do?! Last time they had neared each other love had not been involved, just teasing. She had never meant to do any of it. But that kiss they just had shared…oh my god, that was for sure something else!

"I think I need some air right now!" And she quickly pulled on jeans and a white shirt, and she rushed down.

She was now standing out by the street for a while, enjoying the soft wind that blew through her hair. But she couldn't stand there for too long, it would only look silly! She breathed in and then out, trying her best to calm down, and when she felt ready, she walked back inside.

"What was that?! Chucky?"

Chucky turned to look at her, face a little bit flushed.

"It's not like you at all, or what? Caressing and tender kisses?"

"I suppose not, Val…but I…I just did it."

"Why! Why did you kiss me like that?" She looked at him with huge eyes.

"I don't know, ok?!" His voice had grown very dark again, as if he tried hiding a possible side of him that he really didn't like. She could tell he was confused.

"Ok, ok…it was just a kiss, nothing else! It don't have to be awkward between us because of it, we'll just go back to our normal, plain, non-romantic relationship, alright?"

"Um…yeah, we better. But, Val?"

"Yes, Chucky?" She sat down next to him.

"Didn't you like it? Just a bit?" He looked very unsure and he apparently hated feeling that way, 'cause now he shook his head and looked angrily away, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, I…I'm not…_disgusted_ by it or something, though I'm _not_ saying that I liked it, obviously. But…but…" She sighed sharply and met his eyes, angry on herself. "Okay, yes…I liked it. I don't know why, because we haven't got the chance to get to know each other properly…but I liked it anyway, so it seems."

"I liked it too, Val," he said, matter of factly.

"Yep, that doesn't surprise me…you've told me before how good I was to kiss _you_."

"Yeah, so?! And now you should be a good girl and tell me how skilled _I_ am!" He crossed his arms and stared into her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What is this, Val? You mean I'm NOT a talented kisser? Huh?" He pointed at her with his index finger. "You really should consider giving me a proper answer very quickly!"

"I'm sorry, Chucky, but that look on your face…well, it was hilarious!" She giggled at his surprised expression, but then figured it was about time to tell him.

"You're a splendid kisser, Chucky! But I really don't wanna talk about it now, let's go eat some breakfast!"

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist me, babe! I just knew it! Soon you'll going to beg for more, and let me tell you this…you won't be disappointed. This mouth can do more than kissing your lips…"

"Yeah, it can talk and eat too," Valerie replied dryly, and he was taken aback by this comment. "Come on then. I'm hungry."

"Me too, so don't you just stand there! Get me something to eat!" He immediately replied.

"Do it yourself," she teased. She went inside the kitchen and placed him on the chair beside her. Shortly after it stood bread, butter, cheese, ham, apple jelly, milk and tomatoes on the table. They started to eat.

"I need to go to the grocery store," Valerie told him when they were done eating.

"Aha." It didn't look like he was paying attention to her at all.

"Yep, the local supermarket, and I was wondering if you could clean up while I'm gone?"

"Me?" He finally met her eyes. "Do you want _me_ to do the dishes?" He pointed at himself with his index finger.

"Yeah," she replied and reached for her wallet inside the cabinet. "I would have been very pleased if you could help me every now and then."

"Yeah, why not?" He answered and shrugged. Valerie was taken a little aback by this. He wasn't annoyed and it seemed like he didn't cared at all.

"Thank you, Chucky, I'll buy a bag of Swedish meatballs. Your favorite."

"Nice, now I look forward to the dinner."

"And, Chucky? Just…make yourself at home, ok? Watch the TV, drink soda, whatever. I just want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you did; saving me. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. You were given to me, so…" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm your birthday present," he answered and smirked.

"You're not a present, Chucky. I'm your friend, and your mine…right?"

"Sure, Val," Chucky answered.

She smiled at him one last time before making her way to the front door. She could feel his eyes in her neck. Once she stood outside by the Peugeot, she searched for the keys in her pocket and then opened the door, starting it as soon as she was inside. She drove off to the store; it was on the other side of the elongated town.

**A little short perhaps, but there's more to come ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: HORROR-SCENES AHEAD.**

**At the supermarket**

Valerie turned her trolley to the side and made her way to the fruits, the bagged ones. A young mother walked past her. Her baby was crying so loudly that most of the people in the store turned around and peered at the stressful woman.

Valerie was done shopping at this side of the supermarket, and so she rounded the corner and went to the aisle where they kept a bunch of bread and bagged cakes. She reached for a rye bread that was placed on the top shelf, but she wasn't tall enough. But a young man, actually a store employee, who was collating crackers and stuff from across the bread department, noticed this. He came immediately to help. Good service!

"May I help you,…miss?"

_Okay, so he wants to know who I am? Well, he has probably seen me before in this store._

"I'm Valerie, and I was wondering if you could reach for the rye bread on that top shelf?"

"Of course." He was much taller than her, so it shouldn't be a problem for him. He reached up into the shelf and pulled the bread forward with ease. "Here you go, Valerie."

"Thank you very much," she said and grabbed the bread. She placed it into the trolley and decided to walk over to the freezer. It was important that she remembered the Swedish meatballs. But the man that had helped her, stopped her by carefully placing his hand on her shoulder, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"Err…Is something the matter, sir?"

"I am Thomas. And I was…"¨

"Oh hi…Thomas," she flashed her teeth in a smile and shook his hand, but blushed as she realized she had interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Well, this may sound crazy, we've just met and all, but…I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner someday…with me?"

"I'm sorry but are you asking me out?!" Valerie looked at him, puzzled and surprised. This is what she had been waiting for! She had only been on one date, and that was a few years ago, but now she was more mature and would enjoy a good date much more than when she was teenager. But she wasn't sure if she should be happy or flattered or…whatever. She shrugged.

"That sounds really nice…" She didn't know what to say actually.

"I'm so glad to hear that! And we don't have to know each other, don't you agree? 'Cause the date itself is about getting to know each other, so…tomorrow, 7 o'clock?" He scratched his neck nervously. _Err…did I just say yes to go out with him? Apparently!_

"Um…yeah, 7 o'clock tomorrow sounds good."

"Great! I'll pick you up, but where do you live?"

She had a paper in her pocket with a list over what she needed, and now she ripped off a piece from that paper, and he had a pen in his pocket. She wrote down her address and gave it to him.

"My sister lives in that street actually." He met his eyes and smiled. "I look forward to meet you again, so until then, bye." He had a cute, nervous smile and it made him handsome. His hair was dark brown and his eyes blue and kind. She liked him already, she really did, but it felt as if she had done something wrong. Oh well, it would be a good opportunity to make a new friend, nonetheless! She could need that!

"Bye," she said to him and quickly picked what she needed, all the time thinking about Thomas, the tall and handsome store employee that had asked her out! It was almost kinda flattering, she had to admit that. But what about Chucky? It came to her mind what they had done in the morning and she blushed. What would he say now when she told him she – all of a sudden – had a _date_!? Well, he would surely joke about it, and then what? But it was not like they were in love or something! _Don't even think about it, Valerie! _She thought and blushed darkly next to the pale skin.

_It's just a date, he would not mind spending the evening alone, I'm sure. But what if he goes out to kill? 'Cause you know, when the cat's away the mice will play…_

Valerie really hoped he wouldn't do that!

**Home again.**

"Something really weird happened, something I NEVER would have expected, not on the supermarket anyway."

"Spit it out." He had been sitting in the couch, feet on the table, with a glass of soda in his hand.

"Tomorrow I'm going on a date with Thomas, the store employee!"

"What! A date? Do you know that guy? Where are you going? Do you like him?"

"So many questions, Chucky! Yes, he asked me out, but I don't know him and I don't know which restaurant he's going to take me to."

"You didn't answer the last question."

"Um…well yeah, he seems like a nice person, plus his handsome."

"What if he _isn't_ a nice person?" Chucky crossed his arms, his legs was now dangling down from the edge of the couch.

"Well, at least he's not a killer."

"I would never hurt _you_, Valerie, despite the fact that I'm a murderer!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but I…"

"It's alright, Valerie." He sighed and looked away.

"So, Chucky, sweetie…is it alright if I leave you tomorrow 7 o'clock? I will come back as soon as I can."

"Alright…just take your time…why would you ask? I don't mind it!"

_He does not? But what about that special kiss we shared?_

Valerie shook her head to get rid of the voice in her head, and did not notice the unusual look on his face. He felt how a weird, tingling sensation roamed his belly. Was she really going on a date, the girl he kinda had a crush on?! For once he didn't bother to joke with her or give her a wicked smile, always being a rough and unfriendly character who rarely did something nice to others. He was just silent for a long moment now, thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing, babe, I just wana say…" He stopped himself, but finished the sentence in his head; ….._that I don't like that another guy has set his eyes on you, though I have the absolute greatest opportunity to go on a hunt tomorrow, 'cause you won't be there. But I don't want you to meet that damn store employee, not if he plans to seduce you, _MY _Val!_

"Yes, Chucky?"

"Be careful, will ye? You don't know that guy, so…"

"I will! It's sweet of you to think of my safety." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

**Next evening:**

Valerie walked hesitantly down the stairs, after she had taken a bath, put on some makeup and found a dress she would like to wear; a red knee length, strapless dress with ruffles and tiny pearls.

"So…what do you think?" She asked the doll once she was downstairs. "Too much?"

"I like it," Chucky answered and admired it, he wasn't the kind of type who cared about girl's dresses and clothing, but this was a really pretty one! Blood-red and sexy!

"But I'm wondering if you could zip it up for me?" Valerie asked and blushed in a way that only she could do, so very prettily.

"Okay, sure," he answered immediately, happily waiting for her to sit down in front of him. And she did. She was braless. Her milky white skin looked so soft and smooth, he wanted to touch her, and he would probably have done that without permission hadn't it been for that damn date! He zipped her up and looked through the window from where he stood.

"I think I heard a car."

"Oh, it must be Thomas," Valerie replied and stood up, flushed and nervous. "How do I look?" She asked with a stressful voice and ran her fingers through her mane over and over again.

"You look beautiful," he answered and blushed when her eyes widened in surprise because of his words.

"Oh Chucky, it's really sweet of you!" She said. He had not been himself today!

"I mean it, babe, don't look so shocked."

"Thank you, Chucky. Wish me luck!" And she hurried through the front door before he could answer. He sighed sharply.

"This is just great! I'm beginning to be soft, too soft! I really gotta do something about it now!"

Well, he had the chance to go out and kill tonight. Maybe he could find that third guy who ran away when he saved Valerie from being raped.

"I'll find that bastard!" He snickered evilly, happy that he was beginning to feel more like himself now as she was gone. It would be a bloody good night, for sure!

Chucky made his way across small, dark streets and side streets, searching carefully with narrowed eyes. The only thing that could be heard was his own breath and distant voices from apartments that he sneaked past. He came to the place where he had found his hostess, lying on the ground in the filth, with three men looming over her. It was a dark and dirty place, with overfilled trashcans, near a building that was everything but nice and cozy! Maybe the rapists, plus many other criminals, hanged out there? Well, they had probably been doing their usual, bad stuff somewhere near, when they ran into Valerie and decided to have some "fun" with her.

"I think I'll check that building," he muttered to himself and leaved his hiding place, running into the side street and to the grey building. He remembered the emergency stairs, Valerie had been sitting there. _Valerie here, Valerie there! Will you ever stop thinking about her!? You have a job to do, for the sake of killing!_

The bodies were gone, but not the blood stains. It had dried in the grey muck. The police had been there and made a circle around the spot with brightly colored tapes, preventing people from ruining evidences. When he reached the nasty building he resolutely had set his eyes on, he climbed up on a trashcan to peek through the window. It was just a few men inside and none of them looked familiar to him. He hadn't got the time to study the third man, he had only seen him in the corner of his eye; a thin, lanky body and unkempt hair. Chucky didn't believe it was some of these guys, they didn't have that ugly hairstyle.

"I think I would have recognized him…" He jumped off the trashcan and made a run for it, and didn't stop until he reached the next side street. It was just a few people here, hanging outside by a noisy bar. He leaned into a dark wall so that they wouldn't see him, and then he would have sneaked closer, but suddenly a man dressed in black walked past him and further into the street. Luckily the man didn't see him! He had caught Chucky's attention and now he decided to follow him instead of the young people by that bar.

"Oh so you've decided to go for a stroll in the darkest corner of this street? You're gonna regret that!" Chucky was talking silently to himself while sneaking up on him. No one would see them here! The man suddenly turned to left and walked through a door. Damn! Well, he would surely get a second chance, so he jumped up and opened the door, before walking inside. It was a lot more people here in this building! Finally some victims to choose! And it seemed like they were doing something illegal. The man he had followed was paying for something that was hidden in boxes. He was quickly handing out a whole bunch of banknotes, and the man who received it was carefully counting to check if he had got the right sum of money. When he was done, he opened the box and handed out several white bags. It had to be cocaine or something like that.

It was three men, and one woman, a small, darkhaired Thai woman, probably one of these poor women who were seeking men who could support and feed them, whatever. He could tell her husband – or boyfriend? – was far older than she was, and much uglier too. If Valerie had been with him now, she would have probably noted how sad it was that the Thai woman had to be with such a pig like man.

The four people were standing in the center of the building, close to some tubes and pipes. It looked like some sort of a boiler room, similar to Freddy Krueger's boiler that he had seen in the horror film. And beside a big, fat tube, it was a metallic stairway. The second floor. What if he climbed up? Good idea! He couldn't do much from where he stood, so…

Chucky sneaked where it was shadows, and it would take a little time because he had to avoid being seen, but eventually he got there, to the steep stairway. He listened to their talk while he climbed up, and something very interesting reached his ears.

"Before you go I have to ask; do any of you know what happened to my men?" The cocaine-seller asked. "They were found in Fifth Street, murdered!"

"We know," the man dressed in black answered and tucked his white bag inside his jacket.

"It was a nice night for stupidity, apparently! Perry told me that his comrade and boss had been killed by a very tiny person! How is that possible?" The pig like man asked and looked to the Thai woman for support, and she nodded quickly before staring down in the floor.

Chucky furrowed his brows. A very tiny person? Two men had been killed, a comrade and a boss? _Chucky, you brilliant killer doll! Your middle name should have been Lucky! _

"A tiny person?! Perry must be dumber than I thought! Seth and Fred were my best men, the cops never suspected them of anything! They transported cocaine without being caught!"

"We know. They were very clever."

"Too bad that tiny person didn't kill Perry too! What more did he say about the murderer?"

"It was too dark," the pig man said and shook his bald head. "Perry sure is a coward! He just ran away like a frightened girl. He could have tried to do something, or at least studied the killer so that he could have told us how he looked like!"

"We'll get him one day!" the cocaine-seller said.

"Wrong," Chucky whispered and chuckled throatily, and they had apparently heard the chuckle, 'cause now they silenced and looked unsurely around.

"Who's there? Come out!" When he didn't give them an answer, they shrugged and figured it was nothing. The Thai woman was now standing by herself, she seemed very unsure.

"Go now, and keep your eyes open," the seller said. "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch who stabbed Seth and Fred, and then I'll take care of Perry!"

Chucky suddenly saw a huge, black tool chest behind his back and he grinned evilly. "Let's see if they wanna play."

"Not so fast," he shouted at the men, they stopped in their tracks and looked to the stairs, but they couldn't see him because of the darkness. They hadn't turned on the light, luckily!

"Who are you? Show your face!" The seller came closer but stopped at the end of the stairway, staring up with narrowed eyes. The two other men were following right behind.

"Come closer, I have some important information about that…tiny killer." Chucky tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Oh really? Get down here then!"

"No, you must come to me," Chucky answered and walked behind the gigantic tool chest, very slowly and silently pushing it. The three men agreed to come, and with a gun in their hands, they hesitantly came closer and closer. The now scared Thai woman was standing in the background, waiting.

"We're here," the pig man called out. "Show yourself!"

Chucky had to push the tool chest just a little bit more before it would fall down, and they were too squeamish to come even closer, to the top, so they would not see the threat…yet. He pushed it the last bit while giggling darkly, and it finally fell down towards the men who were now screaming. They got hit really hard, the pig man landed on top of the man that had bought cocaine, mashing his face against the metal stairs. The seller was lying on the floor, underneath the huge chest! Perfect shot! Chucky felt how an overwhelming, good feeling filled him to the brim as he watched how a red puddle of blood got more and more visible beneath the black chest! He was dead, and so was the man he had followed, his face was just a really badly wounded, unrecognizable clump of blood and shredded flesh. Ops, he had done it again! But the pig man was still alive, wasn't he? He wasn't that badly wounded, but freaked out. He gaped at his boss and the customer.

"We have to get outta here NOW! Come here, Malee!" This Malee was too shocked to move, so he limped towards her and dragged her to the door. But Chucky would not let them flee! He ran down to the dead body with smashed face, picked up his gun and pointed it at the pig man who was just about to turn the doorknob.

"Hold on a second!" The man turned around as he heard his dark voice, echoing in the nasty boiler room- look-a-like. He couldn't see him though, but Chucky could see _him_.

"Drop your gun and come closer, or I'll kill your little Thai gal!"

"You can have her," the man said and pushed his woman towards the stairs, just as Chucky had suspected him to do. What a coward! He shot him in his leg, not wanting him to die…yet. The pig man cried out in pain and he was desperately trying to bind the ugly wound with his jacket.

"Tell me where I can find this Perry, and I'll end your suffering!" Chucky said and grinned like a bad wolf. The man was sweating like mad and stammering because he was so very frightened, but he heard him say: "Y…you'll find him b…b…by the park, not far away from F…Fifth Street. He lives in a yellow apartment. Please don't kill me, I'll give you anything! Here! T…take my money, take it all!" He threw a pile of green and blue banknotes towards the stairway where he stood.

"Oh, how nice of you!" Chucky said sarcastically. "You can continue your miserable life, I think you deserve that."

"Oh t...thank you! I'll leave you alone with Malee, you can take her, she's a good woman, you'll be happy to have her as your lover, or servant, or whatever you wish." The man was reaching for the doorknob, but he stiffened as he heard Chucky laugh out loud.

"Did you think I would let you go? I was only joking of course!" He raised his gun.

"No,no,no, please, don't do it! The cops, they'll find out, they'll…" He didn't get the time to finish his sentence, 'cause now he had a bullet deep into the flesh between his tiny, flabby eyes. He fell back and soon bathed in the puddle of his own, greasy blood.

"Don't be frightened, Malee, I won't hurt you," Chucky said and finally revealed himself. The woman, as expected, screamed like a madwoman when she saw him.

"I said, don't be frightened!" Chucky told her, a little more sternly. She shut her mouth and stared at him, completely shocked. "I don't wanna hurt you, lady. Now, take the money and go! You're free to do whatever you want. The scum is dead and won't bother you anymore!"

"T...t…thank you," she replied and hesitantly picked up the money.

"No need to thank me, lady, just go! Believe me, you don't wanna be in this room with _me_ for too long."

"I…I'll go," she replied and finally left him, and he didn't bother to shoot her in the back, that was a coward's thing to do!

"Now I must go before Valerie gets home, I'll take that Perry another day," Chucky told himself. But first he ran towards the tool chest and stretched his arm underneath it towards the bloody corpse. When he reached his pocket, he took his wallet, took out the money, tossed the wallet aside and made his way to the door.

"He doesn't need it anymore," he said and tucked the money away in his folder.

**That was a lot longer chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. And after writing this, I really had to change genre 2 from humor to horror, and I'm sure you all understand why ;)**

- And thanks a lot for reviews, glad you liked the previous one :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Even more Chucky x Valerie, from me to you :D **

"How was the date?" Chucky asked when Valerie came in through the door. He had peeked through the window and seen a tall, young man, well dressed, slim and handsome, every young woman's dream. He had followed her to the door, and sadly he had lost them out of sight. Was he holding her hand? Was he trying to kiss her? What were they talking about?

"It was very nice! Thomas knows how to entertain a woman." She smiled widely. "He really is a funny guy!"

"Oh so you prefer funny guys, not good guys then?" He muttered and strangled a snort that really wanted to be let out of his mouth.

"Hmmm?" She looked questioningly at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he answered quickly with a forced smile. "What did you do?"

"He took me to an Italian restaurant, and he absolutely did the right thing, I love Italian food! And then we just talked, you know…so that we could get to know each other better."

"So…you like him?" Chucky didn't want to talk about that damn _funny guy_ and their date, but he wanted to know.

"I do. He is funny, smart and very nice. He's a gentleman."

"Oh," he answered. Valerie looked at him with an expression he couldn't read, and she reddened, she wanted to say something, he could see that, but instead she shut her plump lips and sat down next to him.

"What have you been doing then?" She asked softly and studied his face.

"Watching horror movie," he lied.

"Oh! Which one? We really should watch some horror someday, don't you agree?" _Watch a horror movie with a killer doll, great idea, Valerie! What if it inspires him a little too much? _

"I don't remember the name of it, but it was about three men that were killed by a very clever and good looking murderer. He pushed a huge tool chest down some stairs and it hit them all."

"Oh, you're sure you've not been watching Home alone 2?" She asked and giggled. Chucky crooked his neck to one side, confused now. He had never seen that movie before.

"Kevin, the main character, did the same thing to Harry and Marv, the bandits. It's a comedy. So they weren't killed by any of the traps that Kevin made."

_Perhaps not, but a huge tool chest _can_ kill you in the real life, I've just witnessed it._

"I'm quite sure I didn't watch a _comedy_!" He answered and snorted. Watching comedy was not his thing! But if it was involved some horror, then he could see it.

"What now?" He asked when it got silent between them. Valerie shrugged.

"It's getting late, so going to bed wouldn't be a bad thing."

"You're right," he replied and thought of last night, when they slept beside each other in the same bed. But she had invited him to her room because she had been frightened and needed some comfort. Now it was different. It looked like she was thinking about the same thing.

"I'm not sure, Chucky…I mean, after that kiss…but if you want to sleep beside me, you can. But no kissing, alright?"

"Yeah, you have _the funny g, _I mean, Thomas, who can kiss you now. Then you won't need the sewn up doll anymore."

"We haven't kissed, Chucky, and I'm not going to let him do that! I don't want to kiss every person I meet, it's enough with you." She crossed her arms. _YEEES, she has only let me kiss her! In your face, you damn funny guy! _He really wanted to laugh, but he kept his mouth shut, though he couldn't prevent his lips from grinning widely.

"And wipe off that grin! I didn't say I was going to smooch you once we're upstairs!"

"Oh yes, you will," he answered and winked.

"Yep, in your dreams." She rolled her eyes. Chucky sighed. "Yeah, you're right…in my dreams. So, do you still want me to join you upstairs now?"

"Sure, why not? I will be just like a little girl who wants to have her doll near."

She carried him upstairs, and they brushed their teeth – Valerie had bought him a toothbrush at the supermarket – and then they went inside her bedroom. Valerie put on the nightgown when he turned around, before going to bed. She didn't snuggle up against him this time, but slept on her side of the bed, and he on his. She had also given him his own pillow, and she should have done that last time she shared her bed with him, but it hadn't come to her mind at that late hour.

"Good night then. Sleep tight," she said and shot him a glance over her shoulder.

"'Night, Valerie." They closed their eyes and fell asleep shortly after. Chucky sighed deeply, feeling satisfied after the good kill. They both needed some rest now.

Next morning Chucky woke up very early. Valerie was still sleeping, with her back against him. Her brown locks with blond streaks were spilled out on the white pillow and her shoulders were bare, she had unbuttoned her nightgown, so it seemed. He leaned closer to peek over her shoulder but then remembered what he had planned for today. He immediately jumped off the bed and leaved her, deep into the forest of dreamland.

She really liked Thomas, he could see that! "Oh, he's such a funny, smart and a nice boy!" He mimicked and rolled his eyes. He would show that goddamn store employee that Valerie belonged to him, and that she would have a much better time with him!

"So he thinks he can entertain her, huh? He really thinks that a date with him would make her happier than if she'd go on a date with Chucky?" He would show them both that he would come up with something much more original than a date on an Italian restaurant she's probably visited a hundreds of times before!

**A couple of hours later**

"Valeria, wake up," Chucky whispered into her ear, and that wakened her immediately. She turned around and propped up on her elbow and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's nine o'clock and time for breakfast," Chucky replied and winked.

"If you're hungry, you should go downstairs, into the kitchen and look inside the refrigerator. It's not that hard."

"I'm not asking you to make me something to eat, babe. I've already fixed that!"

"Oh, so you _have_ eaten then?" Valerie replied and kicked back the sheets before making her way to the closet.

"No, Val." Chucky sighed. "The breakfast is prepared. Just come with me, will you? I'll take you to the place where we're going to eat."

"So…we're not going to eat on the kitchen as usual? We're going out? Where?"

"Stop asking me! Now, put on some clothes. I'll wait for you downstairs."

He bent over, picked up her clothes and tossed them to her. And when he was gone, she quickly dragged down the nightgown, put on a bra and then a red blouse and a pair of jeans. But before going down, she had to visit the toilet and then of course, freshen up her sleepy face. When she was done, she hurried down to Chucky with glowing cheeks and an expectant smile on her mouth.

"What now?"

"You have to carry me out to the taxi," he replied and stretched out his arms towards her, expecting to be picked up, and she did.

"Chucky, I'm dying of curiosity! Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, be patient, hopeless woman!" He smiled and shook his head. Valerie accepted this and carried him outside, and he stiffened in her arms in order to appear not so alive, not moving an inch. She sat down inside the yellow taxi and the taxi driver drove them out of town, apparently Chucky had told the guy where he wanted to go via the phone.

They stopped by the foot of a bright green beech forest. Chucky pointed discretely at his folder, and she understood he kept the money there.

"That'll be $2.70, miss. One mile" He looked over his shoulder and reached out his hand. Valerie gave him what he'd asked for and went out with Chucky on her arm.

"Now we'll enter the forest," Chucky told her.

"Oh how wonderful, reminds me of my childhood! Dad used to take me to the beech forest that we lived beside when I was a child."

"So you've probably seen this forest already then?" Chucky looked questioningly at her while she entered the thick greenery.

"No, actually I haven't. I moved into the town just a year ago."

"Good, then I did the right choice." Chucky replied and winked. "I used to walk in the forest too, or escape. When I was a human…" That was a subject they hadn't got the time to talk about yet; Chucky's childhood.

"Escaped?" She asked, puzzled.

"From my dad," he said, matter of factly. And he couldn't help but chuckle, earning a questioningly look from Valerie. "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's ironic? You just talked about your good father who took you to the forest where you could have some quality time together, whilst I ran into the woods to get away from my dad, that asshole!"

"But Chucky! Was he really that bad? Tell me!" She looked at him, determined to know more about him.

"Just wait till we get there, ok? Then I'll tell you," he answered hesitantly.

"Ok. But Chucky?"

"Yeah, Val?"

"I don't think it's ironic. We just come from different places, and different families. That has made us very different, I guess, but I'm glad we're not completely similar. That would have been awfully boring, and besides…I've heard that different people sometimes seem to be a perfect fit for each other."

"Like a demon and an angle?" He answered dryly. Well, they didn't fit each other so very perfectly.

"Oh, stop joking! That's not the point! I know you're a possessed doll, and I…"

"A very good girl," he finished for her. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when she caught a glimpse of an adorable spot through mossy lianas.

"Is this the place?" She asked and carefully put him down on the ground. He nodded.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" She looked around, completely stunned. They were surrounded by thick, mossy trunks. The grass was brightly green, and it was growing purple and blue flowers everywhere. It was actually a luxuriant meadow of bluebells and hepatica flowers, the little purple ones.

He came to her with a basket in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, confused now. Had he really been in this forest beforehand?

"I asked your friend, Sarah, if she could put the basket here for me."

"What? Does she know about you?!" Valerie gaped at him in shock.

"No, I called her of course, told her I was Thomas. And she already knew that you've been on a date with him."

"Yeah, I told her on facebook," Valerie answered. "And then what did you do?"

"I prepared the breakfast and sat the basket of food outside so that she could come and get it, then she drove off to the forest – she was just happy she could give me a hand, she said."

"But how do you know about this wonderful place?" She looked around, amazed.

"I read about it in a tourist attraction brochure, and she recommended it, told me it reminded her of something she had seen in a movie. Now what was the name of it again…? Something with T, I think, twi…I don't remember, something _I_ wouldn't watch anyway."

"Of course!" Valerie said and smiled widely. "Twilight! This looks like that beautiful meadow Edward takes Bella to after she finds out he's a vampire. It's really romantic, Chucky! Truth be told, I didn't knew you had it in you." She blushed deeply.

"Yep, I know. I'm turning slowly but surely into a soft, over-romantic dork, and It's all your fault!"

"Oh, really? What do you mean exactly?" She sat down in the grass next to him, giving him a challenging smile. Chucky started taking out food from the basket, embarrassed of what he just had told her. He realized there and then that he actually would do anything to please her! He had never met a woman like Valerie, just women who had similar backgrounds to his, like Tiff; violent, drunken parents, bad childhood environments and so on. Valerie was so different! She wasn't only pretty on the outside, but also on the inside. He wasn't used to feel it this way about someone like her, at all!

"Alright, then tell me about your childhood, as you promised." And he did as told.

"My dad was in jail several times. Mam was a boozy who slept with other men whilst dad was away. I hated dad for the most though; hurting me seemed to amuse him! He hit me, and kicked me right in front of mam, but she never supported me. We lived by the woods, and I enjoyed running between the trees. It was relaxing, and my parents didn't bother to follow me in there. I was happy for that. But when I was older, I preferred the city. It was there I met Tiff."

"You've known her for quite a while, haven't you?"

"Yes. She was my girlfriend for a long time during our time as humans. The longest relationship I've ever had, and the only woman I've ever loved too. If any other guy tried to hit on her, I would gladly finish the bastards off. And we married after a while, but the marriage with Tiff ended that day they believed they had killed me. Or _he_ thought he killed me; my son, Glen."

"Oh dear, that's really…I don't know what to say…horrible! What a – no offence – bad family! So much killing! But what happened to Glen?"

"He's still alive, he and his sister, Glenda."

"You have a daughter too? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him, a little reproachful.

"It's nothing to talk about. That part of my life is over. I haven't seen them for a long time, and I don't care about that family anymore. Besides, it's good to be single."

"I see. It's just so overwhelming, everything you've told me!"

"I understand that, but let's eat now! I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"I am," she answered and looked at what he had prepared for breakfast. Bread rolls, sausage, fruits, cheese and jam. And apple juice and wine.

"Dig in," Chucky said and winked and they grabbed a bread roll and chose what they wanted to have on top of their rolls.

"What was your name when you were human? Was it Chucky?" She asked and took one bite.

"No, but everyone called me Chucky. My real name was Charles Lee Ray, also known as 'The Lakeshore strangler'."

"Oh," she said and looked down.

"You really hate that I'm a murdered, don't you?" He had eaten up his bread roll and reached for another.

"Truth to be told, yeah," she replied and sipped her apple juice. "You aren't that bad though. Just look at what you've prepared: A delicious breakfast in a beautiful meadow, that's a really nice thing to do. And I'm so happy I've discovered this side of you, I knew it had to be something good inside you as well."

"It's a side only _you_'ve discovered. A side I didn't knew I had, but I will never show it to anyone else!" he answered and looked everywhere but into her eyes. "I wouldn't do something like this to any other women, not even to Tiff. And I'm so confused…but here I am, in a movie like romantic slope with a kind girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly!" He smiled sarcastically, and didn't meet her eyes until she leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. He reddened like a school girl, something that also was knew to him. This American gal had to be an enchantress!

"I'm not going to complain about your tendency to kill; not now anyway…I'm just happy you're able to do something nice as well."

They ate some fruit and drank wine for a while, and they said nothing, just enjoyed each other's company. But after a while Valerie decided to break the soft silence.

"So, Charles, huh?"

"Yep, that was my name…but I would be satisfied if you just called me Chucky. Charles is dead. That man did a lot of bad thing, but in the end, the cops found him and they shot him outside of a toy store. That's how I, Chucky, came to life."

"Alright. For me you're just Chucky, I can promise you that."

"Great." Chucky lied down in the grass and she gladly joined him, giggling as she did so.

"What's the matter?" He asked and looked into her forest green eyes that matched the nature around them so perfectly.

"Edward and Bella does the same thing when they visits the meadow; lies down in the blue flower bed."

"Then it must be a ridiculous film, filled with nonsense and girly crazy talk!" Chucky answered and gave her a snort of laughter, making her grimace.

"Oh be silent, Chucky! It's not that bad. Well, I've never been a _huge_ fan, but I don't dislike the story."

"Sure!" Chucky's smile was sardonic, yet his baby blue eyes held a glint of humor. "But tell me, what happens next? After they've squashed the _pretty_ flowers underneath their back?"

"They just talk silently together for a while, then they closes the gap between them and kisses each other."

"Oh don't tempt me, Val…Ops, I completely forgot! You're going to spare those lips to your _funny guy_, aren't you?"

"Funny guy?!" She asked and sat up.

"Yep, that's what you called him, cutie…a funny guy. Thomas the store employee."

"Excuse me, but now I really need to give you a little question, a riddle, if you will…" She lied down on her stomach and rested her head in her palms, a teasing smile on her mouth.

"Bring it on, babe," Chucky replied.

"What makes a man act jealous when he has absolutely no cause to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are so jealous on Thomas, aren't you, Chucky?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"What, no! It ain't true!" He immediately responded. A flush quickly invaded is sewn face. She punched his chin lightly and playfully, her chuckle was as warm as her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you something. It's no need to be jealous. I prefer good guys." A warm, sweet tingle radiated through his entire body after hearing those words.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You're an exciting guy, Chucky. I like you. And all this…" She gestured at the meadow and the trees around them. "It's a very creative idea, this romantic spot…the perfect date for me."

"A d…date?" For a moment he didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"Yes. Isn't it what this is?" She moved an inch closer, almost so he didn't notice it.

"I guess it is. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Val. Much better than the Italian restaurant, eh?"

"Yes, Chucky. Thomas wasn't my type anyway, despite the lack of scars and stitches and perverse talk," she teased, earning herself a glare from her little friend.

"I wasn't sarcastic. I like how you are…when you're with me, that is."

Chucky sighed softly and gave her an awfully rare smile; a warm one. "I'm having a great time, really…but do you know what would make the date even better?"

"Do tell me, cutie," she answered and winked, though she already knew what he would reply.

"A kiss, Val. 'Cause I think you really owe me one." He winked back, making her smile widely.

"Indeed you're right," she replied and finally – just like Edward and Bella – closed the gap between them, and when her lips touched his, they were surprisingly warm and soft. Chucky closed his eyes and kissed her back, hard. How he had yearned for this!

When she ended the kiss, he thought he could see stars. Yes, that was it! He _had_ stars in his eyes! And he loved it!

Valerie looked at him and searched with her eyes, and what she found was a big amount of delight. And he could see the same thing in her eyes. Their first kiss had been a dare, second time a tease in order to punish him and third time she had been too shocked to show him what she truly had felt. Valerie leaned in and kissed him again, tenderly and long, moving her lips slowly under his stitched ones. She could feel the money in his folder as he pressed himself to her chest, and she could tell it was a lot of money.

"Where…did…you…get…all…that…money," she mumbled between the kisses.

"Mmm…not from your wallet," he assured her and kissed her again, and then again.

"You stole it…or was it given to you?" She questioned when he broke the kiss, leaving her flushed and hot.

"Yeah…kinda…but let's not talk about that, it ain't important now." And their lips met again, harder and quicker this time.

"You're right," she mumbled, but pulled away from him when she felt something wet hit her cheek. A few raindrops were falling down from the now not so very blue sky, and it would probably come more.

"Let's find shelter," she said and placed their glass and the bottle inside the basket, then the leftovers of bread and topping.

The rain drops tapped on them lightly at first, and then it drummed angrily, leaving her hair frizzed up. She was running off, carrying both the doll and the basket. Chucky held onto the basket. They found a huge rock that stretched out on the top, making a sort of roof for them to hide under. He drew her close as soon as he had found a rock that helped him reach up to her sweet, damp face, seeking her lips hungrily. She mewled into his mouth, surprised at this sudden kiss, but then closed her eyes and allowed him to deepen what she had started in the meadow.

"You're crazy," she said when he drew back; he had sensed her need for air, which she happily gasped in.

"Yep, I guess I can be crazy in many ways, but right now I'm just crazy about you!"

"I can see that," she replied, there was a hint of a passionate smile on her mouth, but she hided it with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be shy, just kiss me," he said and leaned closer, but she put her finger on his lips, stopping him. "Take it easy, you beast," she teased, and he only snorted in return. They were now watching the grey weather; rain drops were drumming on the rock above their heads, but part from that, it was completely silent in the woods.

"Isn't it wonderful to be in the forest?" She asked and smiled widely.

"I guess so, but it's a terrible storm," Chucky answered darkly.

"It's just rain! Isn't it nice to just watch it, now as we've found ourselves some shelter?"

"Yeah. It' okay."

"Chucky?" She spoke up after a while, and she caught his eyes. He nodded, waiting to hear what she wanted to tell.

"Thank you. It was very nice and sweet of you." She kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly.

"Anytime, dollface."

**That's it for today, folks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter contains sexual themes, just so you know. ..Enjoy!**

It was now three days since Chucky and Valerie had spent their cozy date together in the beech forest, and now he was sitting by the window, looking out, and Valerie was shopping with her mother.

They hadn't done much during the last three days, just watched some horror movies, talked, eaten good meals and they had been on the beach, but only she had taken a bath of course. And they had met Thomas there, sadly. They had talked and swum together, and that dork had even tried to flirt with her! And maybe she soon would allow him to do more than just flirting? She hadn't kissed _him_ since in the forest, so…maybe. But he had to do something about it very quick, maybe he just should grab her face and smooch her? He wanted it so badly, and he had seen it in her eyes that she also wanted it, but she was too damn shy! So yes, it had been a little awkward between them after that mindblowing kiss in the meadow and under that rock, but he would soon fix that!

He looked out again, and what he saw, made him gape, but then he smiled wickedly as he plotted what to do inside his crazy, fantastic mind. It was actually Thomas, Valerie's irritating admirer who was making his way towards the apartment!

"I'm gonna have some fun with the moron," Chucky told himself and snickered evilly. He opened the front door and then, fast as he could, ran up the stairs and into Valerie's bedroom. He grabbed a pile of clothes; a red bra, pants and her knickers. He tossed them down the stairs; the pants at the bottom of the stairway, then the bra, and at the top , the silk knickers. Oh yeah! "Looks like someone's been in a hurry to get up to a certain room," he said, a wry smile twisting his pale lips.

Chucky hurried inside the room when he heard his footsteps. He really hoped this would teach him a lesson; stop running after _his_ girl! Chucky leaved the door open and then climbed up unto the bed. Thomas knocked on the door, but Chucky didn't answer of course, but instead started making kissing noises, though it would have been much easier if Valerie had given him a hand!

"Valerie? Are you there?" Chucky heard him call out hesitantly, but then it was completely silent! No footsteps. He had probably seen the clothes in the stairs, including the red underwear.

Chucky moved up and down. He jumped faster and faster, his red shoes sinking deep into sheets and madras. _Creak, creak, creak. _The sound almost turned him a little bit on. And the next sound he made, came naturally. A deep moan. He just imagined how her nails would sink into his back, and he would have plunged his little friend deeper inside her womanhood, bringing soft moans to her delicious lips. He moaned again, very softly and sweetly, like a woman's groan, and then he groaned like a man, aloud and long. It sounded realistic, in fact, and that was partly because he wanted her so much right now! But that goddamn store employee heard it probably only as muffled moans from where he stood now. But that was just enough.

Chucky dragged down his overalls and grabbed his hard shaft, pumping faster and faster.

"Oooohhhh yeah, just like that Valerie! Harder!" He moaned and threw back his head, he couldn't help but laugh all the while moving his hand up and down – a habit he had formed many years ago and still made use of.

"Nnh…aahh…I think I'm gonna…" he trailed of, not managing to talk as he finally came into his hand, and some of it landed on his overalls. He had to wash it off as soon as Thomas was gone. And that didn't take long! _Bang_! The door slammed shut. Chucky hurried to the window and looked out with a huge smile across his face. The boy was hurrying down the streets while looking unsurely over his shoulder over and over again. His face was red and he looked quite upset!

"Oh yeah! Hope you liked the show, _funny guy_!" Chucky said and chuckled darkly, before quickly making his way to the bathroom. When he had washed his hands and the overalls, he cleaned up the stairs and shut her door close, pleased of himself.

Valerie came home half an hour later, and she was carrying two bags. Chucky listened to the sound of her mother's car, driving off to her house on the countryside.

"How do you do?" She asked and smiled prettily. The huge smile spilled into her green eyes. The trip with her mam had apparently done her good.

"Couldn't be better," Chucky replied and winked at her.

"You sure look very pleased, something's happened?" She sat down beside him.

"Nah…I'm just glad to see you, what else?" Chucky asked, he was looking at her bags.

"What do you got there, babe?"

"Something good we can eat afterwards, clothes and I have also bought something for you."

"For me?" His heart jumped, glad and surprised she had thought of him. "You shouldn't have!"

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" She teased and handed over a small bag. It contained something thin and angular. Could it be…?

"…it's two horror movies in one cover," she exclaimed, though he clearly could see what it was.

"The shining and dead silence," he said and studied the cover. "Thanks, Val! Can't wait to see them!"

"You're welcome, Chucky. Put it in the player now, and we can watch it together." She replied while clearing away the food and the clothes she had bought on the mall. Chucky sighed, suddenly very irritated. Alright, that's it!

"I don't wanna see them…not yet. First there's something I want you to do…A request, if you will."

"Aha?" Valerie came out of the kitchen after filling the refrigerator with new, good food for the weekend.

"Will you please kiss me…right…now?" He asked, his eyes darkening with passion.

"What? Um…well, I…"

"Don't be so damn shy, Val! We've done this before…come on." Chucky moved his index finger in a come-to-me-gesture. His voice had grown so husky and sexy.

Valerie sighed. She tried to hide her feelings, she really did…but it was impossible, right now she couldn't stand it anymore. They had kissed more than once, and she had enjoyed it, especially the last time. It was obvious; she wanted that doll, and she would choose him over Thomas, the handsome guy she would have found desirable, hadn't it been for this ginger who always were in her thoughts! He was much cuter though…

"A…alright," she whispered with a small shake of her head, clearing her mind. She breathed in, and knelt down in front of the couch where he was sitting. She craned her neck to reach up to his face, captured his lips and kissed him carefully at first, making him groan immediately. He had apparently been waiting for this, and truth be told; so had she!

"Oh, Chucky," she mewled while kissing him hungrily, he responded by pulling her face closer. He was soon pressed tight to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to tongue her roughly, just how they both liked it.

Chucky unbuttoned her blouse all the while she was running her fingers through his orange, spiky hair. When the blouse was completely open, and her black lace bra was visible right in front of his hot, lustful face, she tore it off. His eyes widened. How he'd waited for this! He touched her breasts, allowing his hands to feel the deep cleavage.

"I'd like to take this off," he purred and peered down into her red face. She nodded quickly and gulped. "Come then," he said. "Lie down on the couch." She did as told, and leaned against the armrest. She spread her legs, and he stood now between them while leaning in to undo her bra. The woman's garment landed on the floor next to the blouse.

"Don't be shy, Valerie," he whispered hoarsely as he eyed her breasts seductively, studying every inch of the marvelous boobies. "You have an amazing rack!" Valerie rolled her eyes at the expression, but then gasped silently as he bent over and covered the stiff nipple with his mouth, suckling and carefully biting. It felt so good, and she didn't know she had such feelings within!

He kissed her breast, and with the other hand he pinched the other one, bringing mewled moans to her lips. Her head was thrown back and she arched her back, closing the gap between their bodies. She grabbed his head, but let go off him as his lips "strayed" lower and lower down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised now.

"Wait and see," he replied and tugged on her zipper, pulling it down while giving her a seductive smile. A burning flush crawled up her neck and to her sweet, virginal, yet sexy face. She was completely different now as _he_ seduced _her_, and not the opposite!

He pulled in her pants, and without thinking she allowed him to do so. Then it was only left to drag down the knickers, and he did that very quickly, being a not so very inexperienced guy. Valerie gasped and moaned and blushed wildly at the same time – if possible – when he knelt down between her soft, milky white legs. He used his tongue where it gave her the best pleasure, inserting it into her warm and wet womanhood. She had never thought this would happen now tonight, so soon! But she didn't mind it at all, and no one should blame her! Chucky was skillful and amazing!

"Aaah, Chucky! Ohh lord!" She gasped and grabbed his head, not wanting him to stop before the release. She needed it! He licked with the tip of his tongue so quickly and as hard as he could, making her so giddy that she dropped back onto the couch, her eyes widening with lust.

"Don't stop, I'll soon come," she mumbled and moaned, desperate to feel how that mindblowing wave of pleasure soon would spurt inside her womanhood. That amazing feeling! Her muscles tightened and she gasped his name when she finally received what she yearned for; release! Chucky lapped up her juices and leaned in to kiss her, calming the flushed, eager girl. She was wide-eyed and apparently so ready for more. She could taste herself as his tongue sneaked inside, and she smooched him back with both hands on the sides of his face, their tongues playing roughly. She broke the kiss and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Let's go up," she said to him.

Valerie wrapped her arms around him, making him aroused as his face was pushed to her warm, soft breasts. A wry smile curled on his wet lips. "I'd loved that!"

She pulled up her underwear and pants and then carried him upstairs, lying him down on the bed.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," he purred. Valerie didn't think, or speak, only obeyed him at once. Some of the clothes she had been wearing today lay on the floor in a pile, and the rest of it was downstairs. She sure was nude now. His baby blue eyes wandered from the breasts and to the soft, small amount of curly hair between those supple, plump thighs, and an eyebrow shot up, his body reacting with lust and passion so strong his head began to spin.

She came closer, a sexy, girly smile touching the corners of her mouth. She was in many ways ordinary, but so virtuous and innocent that she also was sexy! Dainty! Just like an eighteen years old school girl with miniskirt and knee length stockings.

"Then you should take off the overalls," she whispered and pulled it down, helping him. He had stiffened, and it had grown – too small to be a grown man's penis, but yet big to be a doll's.

"It ain't the size that counts, it's…." He began, but she interrupted him.

"…what you do with it," she said, smirking seductively. He looked at her, surprised, but she didn't give him the time to say anything at all. She wrapped her fingers around his member to give him a hand job, lightly squeezing it at first, and then pumping faster and faster. But she wasn't going to carry on till he came, first she would give him another surprise.

"Aaahh t..that's good..d..don't stop…" His mouth felt so dry, and his voice was shaking.

"Oh so you like this? Then you probably will _love_ this…" she bent over and licked the throbbing head once, making him shudder with pleasure. Then she allowed both head and shaft to come inside her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she did so. He guided her head up and down while moaning, his eyes rolling back. He mumbled her name over and over again, but at the end, a lustful scream practically jarred him. His salty juices came into her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Oh you're so good, girl," he said breathlessly and craned his neck to kiss her. He could taste himself on her red, swollen lips. "Very, _very_ good…"

"I'm glad you liked it," she purred into his ear, making the giddy doll a little bit nervous, in fact. Nervous in a good, mindblowing way of course. Only Valerie Rose Hazes managed to make him feel it that way.

"I'm getting' hard again, so it would be nice if…" he winked suggestively, not caring to finish the sentence. Surely she understood.

"This was only the foreplay – a great one, nonetheless – but I wouldn't expect anything else after that perfect start," she replied and kissed his lips smoothly.

"Nothing else than sex, yes," Chucky said and licked his lips where her sweet mouth just had been, tasting her. He picked out something from his folder.

"A condom? I see you've prepared yourself, good guy," She noted, and one brow shot up.

"Of course, babe," he replied and quickly slipped it on. "By the way, are you a virgin?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answered, a little embarrassed now.

"Don't worry, the pain won't last." And he was now between her spread legs, about to insert it into the most secret part of her body. She gasped when she felt the pain radiate around her now not so very virginal womanhood. It was also kinda good, but different. The plastic pounded into her, between soft, wet, pink flesh, thumbed against the sides roughly, but when he hit a hidden spot she didn't know about, some of the pain vanished and she let go of a surprised whimper.

"You like it now? Huh? You want more?" He asked, smiling wolfishly.

"Yes…d…don't stop…aahh." She closed her eyes and arched her back when he gave her another fantastic, long thrust. She gripped the sheets, mewling and whimpering madly.

He did it first very fast, then slower, and at the same time as hard as he could. A long groan escaped her lips, and she knew she soon would get her release.

"Come on, Val!" He growled at her, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as he came and filled the condom. She gave her one final thrust, causing her walls to tighten around him, taking her to climax right after his own release. They both panted from lust, and fell back onto the soft madras. He took off the condom and threw it in the trashcan under the bedside table. Then he lied down again and drew her closer, silently asking her to snuggle against him. She rubbed her nose with his, sniffing in his special, sweet scent. He smelled slightly of cookies and something else she couldn't place, something deep and kinda sweetly musky. His hair brushed against her forehead as she nuzzled even closer, his arm resting on her waist and his legs pressed to her bare belly.

"You're amazing, Chucky," she said and bit his chin lightly, teasing him. He was silent for a long moment, dazed from it all. But then he said: "You too, babe…so amazing. We need to do it more often." He grinned at her, making her shyly shot down her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she replied, and she craned her neck and pecked his forehead. "But now I think I'm gonna prepare the dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Are you kiddin'? Of course, Valerie! I'm starving!"

"No wonder," she teased and then stood up, put on some clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Chucky sighed deeply, so very satisfied.

**Hehe, hope ya liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**You'll be met with sexual themes very, ****_very_**** soon now, just sayin'! ;p**

Next morning, Valerie woke up first. She looked at Chucky, he was 'sleeping' next to her, more like pretending to! His hands were always close to her chest, his fingers very carefully brushing over her breasts as he moved his body. She moved away and looked down on him with one raised eyebrow.

"I know you're awake, you moron," she murmured sleepily and yawned. No reaction, instead he stirred and pressed his face harder into the pillow, pretending he still was asleep.

"Yeah, right," Valerie said dryly and took hold of the sheets, dragging it away from him. She gaped when she saw the bulge in his overall.

"You little perv! And you're still not sayin' anything at all?" She would so fix that! Valerie blushed as an idea formed itself in her head, she really shouldn't do this…but she wanted it. She was larger than him, but she would give it a try - what she was going to do now.

Valerie didn't take off the nightgown, only her knickers. She pulled it down and tossed it to the side, and she dragged down his overalls, carefully so that the sleepy doll wouldn't get startled as he suddenly felt what she was going to do, but she already suspected he wouldn't say a word…yet.

She was now on top of him, her legs on each side of his body. She smirked when she saw how he reddened. "Surprised?" She leaned down and purred in his ear, he shuddered ever so slightly. "But I think I'm gonna need something…" She trailed of and searched in his folder with one hand, and then luckily she found what she was looking for: Another condom.

"Good guy," she noted and slipped it on, making him even redder, and his length grew a little bit more. She slowly lowered herself onto his crotch and closed her eyes as head and shaft slowly glided in. It felt better now. Chucky blinked a few times, trying to keep his mouth shut, though he wanted to groan loudly.

"Shall we not end this game soon, Chucky? Look at me, and I might consider riding you…"

" Nnh…Oohhmmm… alright then! D…do it…NOW!" he finally said, opening his blue eyes. "Fuck me!"

"Sure, good guy!"

Valerie moved slowly, unsure of what to do. But then he grabbed her hips, guiding them back and forth, helping her on the beginning. She started rocking her hips.

Chucky gave her the most lustful look she had ever seen and – oh lord – how it turned her on! She quickened her body movements, and happy that this caused total pleasure, she rocked her hips even harder against Chucky's bucking.

"D-do you like it?" She asked, stuttering as his cock did its job. She was towering over him with a rosy face, a passionate smile curling on her lips.

He nodded, unable to speak as she moved up and down on his throbbing length. She leaned down and kissed him heatedly, making his body shake involuntarily.

"Aaaahhh, yeees! H-harder!" he stammered and threw back his red head, moaning. He arched his back to get deeper inside of her and she rode him faster, as if they both tried their best to get there first; the climax. And when she finally brought him there, the utter pinnacles of their bumpy morning-ride, his hand were inside her nightgown, seeking her thighs. He grabbed hold and groaned, or screamed her name.

"VAAALERIE!"

She came shortly after, but didn't stop humping until their mindblowing orgasm was completely ended. She collapsed on top of him, quite shaken. And quickly rolled over and lied down next to him, their limps entangling. She kissed his cheek and giggled at his utterly super pleased face.

"You liked that, huh?"

"Aha," he somehow managed to reply. "Y…you…you are just…awesome! You fucked me as if this was our last day on the earth! It is usually me who…ya know, while the lady lays down and spreads her legs."

"Chucky, you slutty doll!" She punched his shoulder, not very hard though.

"Do you have sex with _every_ lady you meet?!"

_No, I kill most of them – if I don't like them. _He didn't say that out loud, but instead he said:

"No! It's just been a while since someone were on top of me. Ya know, whit my doll size and all… I figured it was easier if I did the job, if you get my drift."

"I had no problems at all," she whispered seductively and bit his earlobe carefully. "Well, not after you guided me at the beginning, at least…" She gave him her most awkward smile.

"But my point is; there's nothing wrong with the size, Chucky. It's what you do with, that count."

"I know." He studied her face, a wry smile curling the corner of his mouth. He leaned in and touched her breast again. "You're the best, Val!"

"Yeah, sure…but now it would be very nice with breakfast. Care to join me?" She looked questioningly at him while reaching for her underwear. He nodded, and as she, fixed the clothes that weren't properly on. They went to the kitchen shortly after. Chucky sat down by the table while she prepared the meal.

"Vacation's soon over, you know," Valerie said without looking at him. "That means I'm gonna have to go to work every week. If you're planning to stay, you must know that you're going to be all alone some days…but…"

"But what?" Chucky asked when she sat down. Valerie grabbed one slice of bread with cheese and chewed on it.

"I just want you to know that I'd be happy if you stayed, I mean…after what've done together." She blushed and grabbed the cup and drank, hiding her red face behind it. "But I understand if you don't want to, 'cause it will probably be boring and unaccustomed for you to just sit here, alone, waiting for me to return and make you meals. But you will always be welcome here."

"I know, Val…and I'm glad you want me to stay, but…I'm kind of a traveler, always visiting new places."

He thought for a moment of all the homes he had been sent to, to kill. He missed it already, and it would have been nice with some blood, really. But he was okay, because when he was with Valerie, he didn't it miss it that much. But to stay here in her apartment as if he was her cohabitant or something, that wasn't him. He wanted to go, he knew that deep inside. And he would have been thrilled if she had come with him, but his Val wasn't a murdered.

"I see," Valerie whispered, as if she had read his mind. She could see it in his eyes though. "You're going to leave me as soon as the vacation's over?" She was staring down in the table till her eyes got sore, and she had to blink a few times.

"I think that'll be the best, babe," he answered, his voice low and surprisingly weak. She met his eyes. _I know you're right, Chucky. You're a killer doll and I'm a human. We're too different. It wouldn't last, not with so different environments and interests and all._ She sighed deeply, forcing herself to smile just a little bit, it surely looked false.

"Hey, babe…" Chucky had eaten his slice of bread. He jumped off his chair and walked over to his sad, yet so very pretty hostess, and she lifted him up and placed him on her lap.

"Don't be sad, dollface," he whispered and stroked her cheek with his thumb, which caused the girl to cry. Tears pricked on her eyelids and ran down the pale cheeks, soaking her skin.

"It's not like you'll never gonna see me again, Valerie. I promise I'll visit you."

"You will?" She asked, her eyes holding a small glint of hope.

"Of course!" He answered and wiped away her tears, grinning. "We'll meet again. You're my friend till the end, remember?"

"And your mine," she replied and moved some messy locks away from his eyes and behind his ear. She brought her face down to his and brushed her lips over the scars on his forehead.

"I know it's crazy, Chucky…but I think I love you." He didn't answer, just allowed her to cuddle and kiss him. He didn't spoke for a long time that day.

**This was a little bit short…but this is not the end, but I think that the next chapter will be the last one. You see, I wasn't planning to write a very long story. (This story was kinda a small break from something bigger I'm working on).**

**Anyway, this is just a small, different part of Chucky's life. He meets a girl and falls for her, she changes him, and he stays with her for a while. So you can say that the weeks with Valerie were not only a vacation for Val, but also for Chucky. When she must go back to work, so must he, if you get my drift. But we'll see what happens in the end, maybe she'll get a surprise, who knows? But I hope you've enjoyed my story, and thanks a lot for reviews, especially you, ****_Esme1998_**** and ****_PurpleGirl21_****, very inspiring feedback! Thanks for reading so far! ;)**

**Now I need to go to bed, it's late here in Norway ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

It was last day on her work, she had quit a few days after Chucky had left her. She had a new job now, a good and less hard job that didn't take all of her days in the year. She had more time for friends and her family.

Valerie parked her car and went out to lock the door. It was weekend, Friday, and the day was still young – just like the day Chucky left…

Flashback: _"I hope to see you soon," Valerie said and picked him up, just this last time, and kissed his cheek in an attempt to hide the obvious heartbreak that radiated from her gaze, but she couldn't hide it from him._

_"__Please, don't be sad, Val…it's not worth it, I'm just a crazy doll who kills…nothing for an angel." He felt stupid after talking like that, it wasn't really Chucky-ish! But what was Chucky-ish anyway, after he had spent these at first odd, but then amazing days with Valerie?! She had made him soft!_

_"__I can't help it, Chucky. Don't you understand that?" She put him down and straightened up._

_"__I understand, babes…I really do. But I must go, it's in my nature. But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again, ya know that right?"_

_"__I know, Chucky…as long as it won't take like forever!"_

_"__Yeah, I know that would be horrible for ya…you'll gonna miss riding me like you did last week…" He raised an eyebrow and grinned._

_"__Chucky!" Valerie blushed and looked away._

_"__Okay, okay! But you know I'm right, eh?"_

_"__Yeah…you're right, you silly doll! But that's not the point! I'm gonna miss _you_ and your company, not only…the other stuff."_

_"__The bonus?" He asked, highly amused._

_"__Oh shut up, wipe off that grin!" She immediately replied, hiding the foolish smile on her mouth. Chucky nodded his head, serious now. He looked to the door and they both knew exactly what was gonna happen next._

_"__I better go then, I guess…" _

_"__Yep…it's the perfect time for you to go, with the darkness and all…" She said hesitantly and made circles on the floor with the tip of her foot. Chucky waved a little awkwardly with his hand, and hesitantly made to the front door. _

_"__Thanks for letting me stay here," was the last thing he said before she heard the sound of the door, closing shut. It was like waking up from a slow dream, and now – finally snapped back to reality – she didn't hesitate at all, but ran out after him._

_"__Chucky!"_

_He was about to round the corner, but then stopped in his tracks, waiting. She sat down in front of him and didn't care about the filth that probably would get on her skirt. She swung her arms around him and pulled him in for a warm hug._

_"__I needed to give you a proper goodbye," she mumbled into his colorful sweater._

_"__I knew you would come after me," he answered and patted her back. She could hear on his voice that he was smiling._

_"__Valerie?"_

_"__What is it, Dollface?" She answered teasingly _

_"__I wouldn't me sad at all if you could consider giving me a little kiss…"_

_"__Of course!" She replied happily and did as he wished; she kissed him, and it was not a small kiss. It was a long and full kiss on the lips. But she had to end it sometime, even though she wanted to sit there forever with her little friend. She kissed him one last time and then drew back, leaving him flushed and starstruck. _

_"__That was good!" He gave her a toothy smile, his big blue eyes shining like stars._

_"__I know," Valerie replied, pleased. But then he had to go, and not just stand there and make the pain worse by draw out the time, he had to leave her anyway, so why not do it quick?_

_"__Good bye, Valerie," Was the last thing he said to her._

- _End of flashback._

Valerie woke up from the deep thoughts. She had experienced that little episode with Chucky over and over again in her mind; how he left her by the apartment. The apartment that she had been so proud of before, but now it was just boring and grey and too big! Lonely and in need for a certain doll…

If only she had someone to talk to, and not only with the usual people; friends, family and so on. She hadn't heard from Thomas for a long time! Not that she was sweet on him or something; she only missed the affection he had showed her. But he was clearly not interested anymore, just like her.

Valerie sat down in the chair and turned on the TV. But it was not much to look at, as usual. So she opened the drawer under the TV and picked up a movie she hadn't seen for a long time: Beetlejuice.

"Well, why not watch some Tim Burton now as I feel so alone?" She asked sarcastically, it was so typical her! But those movies helped, they really did! She placed the CD in the player and sat down in the couch, pleased now. She also popped some popcorn and brought a glass of lemon soda into the living room where she was gonna have a relaxing time in front of the TV. She saw the whole movie without any interruptions. And when she had drunk the soda and eaten up the popcorn, she decided to go to the mall.

Valerie changed her clothes, brushed her hair and went outside to start the car. And when the key was inserted, she drove off, leaving the apartment for a couple of hours, most likely.

Fifteen minutes later, she was at the parking outside of the big building with – her opinion – too modern and grey, angular exterior! She parked her car and quickly went inside. Huge raindrops were now falling from the sky, wetting her green jacket.

She dried her face with the back of her hand as soon as she was inside, and then headed to the movie/CD shop. She was into oldies, and so it wasn't hard to guess where she was by now: She was looking through the aisles where it could be found f. example Tina Turner, Boney M, Elvis Presley and Dolly Parton. You could even listen to all of the CD's that was on sale to find out if you wanted to buy it. Valerie enjoyed this, putting on a headset so that all other sounds vanished, listening to good music. She was humming softly to herself, smiling as she did so. She sometimes visited CD stores just to do this. Weird, huh? But it was such a good, richly qualified sound coming from those headsets, much better then what she had at home!

Valerie's smile stiffened as she felt someone look at her, and she had to turn around. Everyone was minding their own business, looking at CDs and DVDs, listening to music from the many headsets in the store…but it was a certain guy who did not mind his own business; he was looking at her with something that seemed to be…interest? Who was that young man?! She hadn't seen him before, but as he eyed her, she felt how her heart jumped in her chest. There was something about him…something strangely familiar. He was taller than her, and not too muscular, and not too thin, but healthy and slender, so it seemed. He had shoulder length, black hair and an interesting, handsome and almost significant face. But she would probably not see that face again, 'cause suddenly he was gone again, disappeared in the crowd of people. Valerie shrugged and continued listening to Kate Bush, and when the song was ended, she picked up the CD and went to buy it.

Shortly after she made her way to next shop, this time she decided to look at some clothes. She didn't find much though. Only a simple top with some colorful strips, it kinda reminded her of Chucky's sweater.

"I'm so silly," she mumbled under her breath, but decided to go and buy it anyway. Once she had given the lady who worked there what she required, she bid her farewell.

"Have a good day, miss!" The lady said and smiled.

"You too," she replied, being a polite girl. She looked around but soon understood that she would go home sooner than what she had planned in the first place, she had been gone for half an hour and that was just enough now. This did not ease her loneliness; walking around on the mall, even though it always was a lot of people around her. She wanted to go home, or maybe she could visit her parents? That would have been nice now! So she hurried outside to drive out of town, and to the countryside where she had grown up with her brother, Henry. He had moved out too, and lived now with his girlfriend. That seemed so nice!

Valerie was with her parents till six o'clock. They had just eaten chicken and rice and it was now about time to go home.

"Sure you don't wanna sleep over?" Her mother asked as she hugged her.

"I'm sure, mam…another day would be nice though, but not today."

"Alright, hun. See you later then," she replied. Valerie gave her father a good hug too, right before leaving them.

"Bye! Love ya, guys!" She said before going out through the front door, happily waving with her hand.

**Home again:**

As soon as she was inside of the apartment, she sensed that something wasn't right. And when she heard a sound from the living room, she definitely _knew _that something not was right. She had uninvited visitors!

"Sarah? Is it you?" No one answered. She immediately grabbed the only thing that she maybe could protect herself with that was nearby; her umbrella. She hesitantly walked into the living room.

"Who's there? Come out or I- you?!"

It was that black haired guy who had stared on her in the movie/CD store! He had followed her!

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get inside?!" Valerie raised the umbrella, ready to hit him with it if he was planning to attack her or something. The guy lifted his hand and showed her something.

"What! My spare key? How did you…" she trailed of as her mind began to wander. The spare key was usually lying in a box in the shed, but only she knew that! She…and Chucky! But the guy had apparently found it with a little help from his luck.

"You shouldn't keep the keys outside in a shed, ya know?" He said, snickering. Valerie dropped the umbrella and everything else that was in her hands. That voice! That special, dark, kind of raspy voice!

"Oh dear…C…Chucky?! It can't be you!" Valerie walked hesitantly closer with a raised hand, unsure if she should touch him or hug him or anything at all. But it had to be him!

"Yes, it's me…my body and face has changed, that's all."

"That's all?! You used to be a doll, where _is_ the doll?!" Valerie gestured at whole of him with her hands, shocked.

"I knew you would miss the killer doll," he said and winked. "That's why I kept it, so that I could it to you." He opened his bag that she hadn't noticed until now, and took out that all too familiar ginger with scars and baby blue eyes. She soon had him in her arms and she hugged him tight to her chest. Then she met the young man's eyes, it wasn't right to call him Chucky, first she had to get over the worst shock…

"I found a body, you see. He hung himself, so I took it…he didn't needed it anymore. Look, I know it's not what you're used to, but this is still me. The same soul, the same voice and the same…"

"…the same wolfishly expression, I know," Valerie interrupted, hesitantly smiling. "It's alright, I'll get used to it. You're just so different, well…definitely not on the inside. But on the outside, yes. You used to be in a doll…" She looked down on her little friend in her arms.

"It's good to be a human, Val…just like you…I'm taller than you now, and that feels great! We're not so different anymore, you and me." A warm smile touched the corners of his mouth and at that moment she felt something melt within. It was a very weird moment, but deep inside, she was happy to see him, even though he no longer was inside that doll she had fell in love with. And he was inside a body that someone had wished to hang, of all things! But it _was_ him, nonetheless! It was Chucky…her Chucky. Valerie returned the smile, suddenly feeling like Belle from Beauty and the beast. Her love had changed just like her Chucky had did, but Belle had still been happy even though he no longer was the beast she had come to adore. The same thing with Fiona and Shrek, Fiona changed herself because of her love for the ogre…

A fat tear trailed down her cheek and disappeared into her curls.

"It really is you…Chucky," she whispered and blinked a few times, but the tears continued falling.

"It's true, Valerie…and I didn't come not only to deliver the doll – no one would take better care of it than you. But the point is, I wanted to tell you…that I love you too." His voice had grown so soft and warm, so very unlike that raspy voice of his.

"Y…you do?" Her voice was shaky, but it held.

"Yes, Valerie…and I want to be with you, and I don't want to leave you...not again. I can turn into the doll sometimes too, that's actually not a problem, as long as your friends don't see it…"

"Right," Valerie said and giggled. "And yes, that would be nice. But I like the human as well."

"You do?"

"Oh yes, Chucky." She smiled warmly and walked even closer to him, hesitantly at first, but then it didn't take long before she found herself in his arms.

"It's so strange…now it is _I_ who's the largest one," he said into her hair, smiling.

"I know…but it's good too," Valerie replied and nuzzled deeper into the crock of his neck. Chucky moved a little bit away, and she soon understood why…he was going to kiss her. He captured her lips with his mouth, passionately kissing her. She responded by wrapping her arms around him, but then she let go of his lips, and just hugged him tight instead.

"I love you so much," she whispered, again near to tears. This was such a touching moment for her; she had missed him so much! And she was happy to be with him, even though he wasn't a doll anymore. He had some of the same face expression; that wolfishly grin and the same voice, and of course; the same personality! She would get used to this, she knew that.

"And I love you, Valerie…I've yearned for this moment." He paused for a moment, but then said: "Please…let's go upstairs." He kissed her again, tenderly this time.

"I'll turn into a doll, I know that spell very well…it won't take long, trust me."

"Alright, dollface" Valerie replied and giggled, blushing like a fool.

"Then let's go upstairs, _dollface_," he replied, teasing her back. He lifted her up and walked up the stairs, just like a newly wedded couple. Valerie was holding Chucky the doll whilst Chucky the human held her. She couldn't be happier. Her love was with her…at last!

**THE END**

**Thank you SO much for reading my little story about a very special part of Chucky and Valerie's life, when they met each other and fell in love. The wonderful, true love blossomed where it wasn't expected to blossom – between a killer doll and a kind, young girl.**

**Thank you for the support and all the good reviews, I'm happy you liked it, which made it so fun to keep write and write! I love you inspiring guys for that! You've touched me with your fantastic comments about my story and how I write :) *giving you all a big, warm hug***

**P.s**

**I also like to draw Chucky, just check out my Deviantart account: Black-pearl23…maybe I'll upload some drawings of Val and Chucky ;)**

**Good bye my dearest readers, I hope to hear more from you in the future! :D**


End file.
